Salut d'Amour
by White Melancholy
Summary: It’s finally June and it’s time for Kahoko to go to England! What will happen to Azuma and Kahoko's relationship when Len comes into the picture? Let’s see what happens in this awaited sequel of Serenade! Rated T for a reason. Azuma x Kahoko
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

La Corda D'Oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Kure Yuki and KOEI, as we all know. ^_^

NOTE

_"sentence"_ is when they talk in English.

---

**Salut d'Amour**

A La Corda D'Oro FanFiction

By: chocolateicecream301

CHAPTER 1

"Kaho-chan, we're gonna miss you so much~~" the 23 years old Takatou Mio said when she and all Kahoko's other friends came to see her off in the airport. Today she is going to go to England on her tour, so Mio, Nao, Amou, Mori, Tsuchiura, and Hihara came. They are now sitting in a café in the airport, waiting for Kahoko to board in.

"Aww come on, Mio, it's only a few weeks," Nao said, before she winked at Kahoko, "Imagine not meeting Tsukimori for a year."

Kahoko nodded, but then she realized what Nao just said. "Huh?? What was that??"

"You must have missed him so much," Nao said teasingly, "Don't you think so too, Amou-san?"

"Of course!!" Amou said, grinning, "Too bad though. I haven't got a shot of the two of you together. You make a very nice couple."

"Well… Actually-" Before Kahoko could finish her sentence, her phone rang. She looked for it inside her purse and when she got it she saw the caller's ID. Her face lighted up in a split second.

"Who's that? Lenny dearest?" Amou asked teasingly.

"Shhh!" All the girls giggled – well, Amou smirked – but Kahoko ignored them. She picked up the call immediately. "Hello?"

"What took you so long to answer the phone?" said the person on the other line, Azuma. He's obviously annoyed.

"Sorry, they're all bugging me," Kahoko said, shrugging, "Everyone's here. Well, not exactly everyone, but yeah… Oh, Hihara-senpai is here, do you want to talk to him?"

"Kahoko. I called _you_, and not Hihara, okay?" Azuma said, "Who exactly are there?"

"Umm, Mio, Nao, Amou-san, Mori-san, Tsuchiura-kun, and Hihara-senpai," Kahoko said, looking at her friends, "And apparently they still think that you're Tsukimori-kun."

"Really?" Azuma said, amused, but a little annoyed, "They didn't know about us?"

"No, I forgot to tell them that we're together," Kahoko said, while the others giggled, "You should talk with someone. So they will realize that you're NOT Tsukimori-kun. I've been saying 'not Tsukimori-kun', but they're well, ignoring the 'not' word."

"Give the phone to someone then," Azuma said, sighing. Then Kahoko handed the phone to Amou.

"What's this?" Amou asked in confusion, "Tsukimori wants to talk to me?"

"Like I've said, he's NOT Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko said, sighing, "Let him talk to you. You'll figure out who he is in a flash."

"Alright," Amou said. She stayed silent for a while, probably listening to Azuma talk on the other line. Then she got her notepad out all of the sudden, and started scribbling stuff. Then she ended it with an 'okay'.

"What's he talking about?" Kahoko asked Amou. Amou handed the phone back to Kahoko.

"Something _very_ useful for my newest article," Amou said in excitement. "This is going to be AWESOME!!!"

"What did you tell her?" Kahoko said to Azuma on the phone. He chuckled.

"Something," Azuma said, "Give her Miyabi's number. She'll need it."

"Hey! What were you talking about???" Kahoko asked again, "Tell me Azuma-san…"

"You'll figure out…though this might make your manager furious…" Azuma said, "He might either get mad at you or resign."

"W-What???" Kahoko asked, panicked, "What will I do if he's not there to manage my schedule??"

"Find a new manager. It's that simple," Azuma said, "If he really quits, contact me and I'll get you a new manager in a flash."

"Ah, Azuma-san I have to go," Kahoko said, looking at her wristwatch. "It's boarding time soon. I'll call you when I get there, alright?"

"Alright," Azuma said, "…Be careful."

"Of course," Kahoko said, smiling. "Bye. I love you."

"Bye," Azuma said, "Don't forget to call."

"I won't," Kahoko said, before she hung up and turned to her friends.

"So, Amou-san," Kahoko said, "What do you think?"

"It was unexpected," Amou said, "I can't believe that you're actually an item with Yunoki-senpai."

"…Unbelievable," Mio and Nao said at the same time.

"Awesome, Hino-san, awesome," Mori said, "The Prince of Seisou. Awesome."

"Why do you need Miyabi-chan's number though, Amou-san?" Kahoko asked, "And what did Azuma-san tell you?"

"You'll find out," Amou said, "I'll send the article to you when it's done. Oh, Miyabi-san's number. Can you give it to me please?"

"Well, yeah, but why?" Kahoko said, sending Miyabi's number to Amou through a text message.

"Because I need it," Amou said, "Oh, thanks."

"I have to go now," Kahoko said, looking at the screen which has the list of flights. "Bye, I'll miss you all."

"It's only a few weeks, Kahoko. Don't worry," Amou said, "Plus you'll get to see Yunoki-senpai there, right?"

"…Yeah," Kahoko said, blushing. They all gave her a friendly hug, and after that she went inside for boarding.

---

Kahoko arrived in London after touring in other places in England for about a week. Like she had told him, Azuma didn't come to pick her up. It was actually because she didn't want her old manager to see him. He didn't want her to be in a relationship with anyone after all.

'_It's all unnecessary now, though,'_ she thought. She glanced at her _new_ manager, who is a pretty half-Japanese half-American. Her old manager, the male one, resigned just last week, and the day after she told Azuma about it, a new manager came. Her name is Suzuki Alana. She's really organized, nice, and fun to be with. To add to that, she's okay with the fact that Kahoko has a boyfriend, unlike her old manager. _'He should have come if he wanted to. But then again, I guess he must be busy with his own things.'_

In a few minutes, their ride came. It was a very fancy car. Kahoko 'wow'ed when she saw it.

"Kahoko, come on," Alana called. She was already inside the car while Kahoko was still standing outside, in a trance.

"Oh, yeah," Kahoko said. She got into the backseat. She just stayed quiet through the whole ride. Alana didn't talk to her either, because she figured that she must have been tired.

---

In what seemed like forever, they finally arrived in the hotel. Alana quickly walked over to the receptionist so they can get their room keys and everything, while Kahoko just sat on one of the couches in the lobby, playing with her cell phone.

**RING RING**

Kahoko almost jumped when the phone in her hand suddenly vibrated and rang. She flipped her phone open, and as expected, Azuma was the one calling her. She smiled and pressed the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

"Kahoko," Azuma said on the other line, "Are you in London already?"

"Ah, yeah," Kahoko said, "I'm in the hotel lobby, waiting for room keys. Why?"

"What do you mean by 'why'?" Azuma said, "Am I not allowed to know where my own girlfriend is right now?"

"E-Eh… No, that's not what I meant…" Kahoko said, panicking, while Azuma chuckled on the other line. That's when she realized. "You were teasing me, weren't you?"

"You're the best, Kahoko," Azuma said, chuckling, "Oh well. I'm actually really busy right now, so I'll make this short, okay?"

"What? You're still busy at this time of night?" Kahoko said in disbelief, "What time do you actually sleep?? It's already, what, 9 PM??"

Azuma chuckled. "No need to worry, Kahoko," he said, "I'll go back home right after this meeting I'm attending. I think it will only take about an hour."

"Don't you get tired? I mean, you have to work for the whole day and everything…" Kahoko said in worry.

"Well, of course I'll get tired," Azuma said, before adding seductively, "That's why I need you with me."

Kahoko blushed until her face was the same shade as her hair. "S-Stop teasing me…"

"Who said that I was teasing?" Azuma said in amusement, "I was serious."

"S-Still… D-Don't say things like that over the phone…" Kahoko said again.

"And why not?" Azuma asked, even more amused, "Oh, or do you want me to come over to your hotel after my meeting tonight? I'll say that again, directly, not over the phone…"

"A-Azuma-san… S-Stop teasing me please," Kahoko said, her face turning into a darker shade of red.

Azuma was silent for a while, before he broke into laughter. "Oh my god, Kahoko," he said, "You're the best. I'll never get tired of you. Good thing I'm inside my office though, or else my reputation would be broken just now."

Kahoko pouted like a child. "Well, I'm in the hotel lobby right now," she said in annoyance, "Can you please not make me look bad in public?"

Azuma ignored her. "Okay, back to what I was talking about before," he said, "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Kahoko said, going over her schedule mentally, "Well, I have a concert tomorrow… I'll have to be in the venue by 2 PM, though I guess I'm free before that."

"Hmm… Alright," Azuma said, before she heard someone speak to him in English at the background. "I have to go now, Kahoko. I'll call again tomorrow morning."

"A-Ah… Yeah," Kahoko said, "Good night, Azuma-san."

"Good night, my sweet Kahoko," Azuma said, before he hung up the phone.

Kahoko was just going to relax more on the couch when someone came up to her from the back.

"Boo!" that person whispered on her ear.

Kahoko jumped from her seat in surprise and turned around to see her manager, Alana. She sighed, "Oh my god, Alana… What was that for?"

"Was that Yunoki-sama, Kahoko?" Alana asked in excitement. She seems to admire Azuma as any other girl would, though she respects Kahoko's relationship with him. Kahoko nodded shyly and she grinned. "How lucky… Yunoki-sama is so hot~~~!!!"

"I'd rather call him beautiful instead," Kahoko said, chuckling, "Oh well. Have you got the keys?"

"Yep," Alana said, handing a card to Kahoko, "Here is yours. Let's go, our escort and the guys who will be carrying our suitcases are waiting."

"Okay," Kahoko said and walked with Alana to their room, following their escort.

---

Kahoko woke up by the sound of her phone ringing this morning. _'Ugh, who on earth would call at 8 in the morning??'_ she thought in annoyance. She took her phone which was placed on her bedside table and was going to turn it off before she saw the name on the screen. Her eyes widened and she sat up immediately, answering the call.

"H-Hello?"

"Well, well, you sound sleepy there," Azuma said in amusement on the other line, chuckling, "Did I wake you up?"

"S-Sort of…" Kahoko admitted shyly, "So, what is it? Why did you call so early in the morning anyway?"

"To wake you up," Azuma said, "And 8 is not early, Kahoko."

"Fine, whatever you say," Kahoko said, yawning.

"So, you're free until 2 PM, am I right?" Azuma asked, and Kahoko replied with an 'hn'. "Good. Then you can come to my office at around 11 or 12, right?"

"I guess so," Kahoko said, "That's around my usual practice time, but I can start practicing earlier and finish earlier. I just hope that Alana doesn't have anything planned for me."

"Just tell Suzuki-san that you'll be meeting me," Azuma said, "She'll be happy to let you go. Maybe she'll consider tagging along."

"I hope not," Kahoko said, "She'll just be gawking at you. She won't do her work properly."

"Well, well, when did my precious Kahoko become so serious?" Azuma said, chuckling lightly, "So, you can come, right?"

"Can I ever say no to you?" Kahoko said, chuckling.

"No, of course you can't," Azuma said, "I'll be expecting you at 11 sharp, then."

"Oh, when I arrive in the building where do I go?" Kahoko asked.

"To the receptionist, of course," Azuma said, "Just tell her that you want to meet me. I'll tell her that you're coming, so she'll expect you. It will lessen the trouble."

"A-Ah, alright…" Kahoko said, "I'm going to go grab some breakfast now then. What are you doing?"

"Me? I was just going to take a shower," Azuma said, and she could hear the sound of fabrics rustling in the background. She blushed.

"Y-You… You're in the bathroom?" Kahoko said.

"Yes I am," Azuma said, before he added, "I just took off all my clothes, by the way…"

Kahoko blushed furiously. "W-Wha… A-Argh… Azuma-san… Stop teasing me, would you?"

"Do you want to join me, Kahoko?" Azuma asked seductively, "I'll keep my doors unlocked for you…"

"N-No!!!"

"No?" Azuma said, as if he was hurt by her one-word-statement, "Oh, Kahoko… I'm hurt."

"E-Eh?? A-Ah, I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to…" Kahoko said, panicking. There was silence for a while, before Azuma broke it with laughter. "Azuma-san… I _despise_ you."

"I love you too, Kahoko," Azuma said, still laughing, "Alright then, I'll see you at 11 _sharp_ today, okay? Don't forget to speak in English to the receptionist. Bye now."

Then he hung up just like that, not waiting for Kahoko's response. _'Huh… That guy, he's always like this…'_ Then she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

**DING DONG**

Kahoko just finished taking a shower and is currently wearing a white bathrobe provided by the hotel. Her long red hair was still wet, and she was drying it with a towel. She went to the door and opened it. _'That must be Alana…'_ As she had expected, her hazel-haired Japanese-American manager was standing there.

"Kahoko, ready for breakfast?" Alana asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah," Kahoko said, "I'll put some clothes on for a while. Come in, just wait there somewhere."

"Alright, be quick, or else we'll get no food," Alana said. Kahoko nodded and looked for some decent clothes to wear in her suitcase.

"What should I wear?" Kahoko asked. Alana is also her fashion advisor at times, since she has good eyes in things like this. She walked over to her and looked inside the suitcase.

"This," Alana said, taking a white spaghetti-strapped tank top. Then she took out a pair of denim shorts, "And these."

Kahoko grabbed the clothes from her and quickly went to the bathroom. In a while, she came out. "Is this okay?"

"Good," Alana said, two thumbs up, "You should tie your hair though. Come here. I have an idea on how to tie it."

Alana motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of her mirror. She started to tie her hair, which is longer and neater than what it used to be in high school. Now her hair is like Azuma's hair, just red and a bit shorter. In a while, Alana was done with her experiment on her hair. Kahoko looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her hair is now tied up in a ponytail, but with some hair left on the sides to frame her face. She sweatdropped and turned to Alana.

"Alana…" Kahoko said, while Alana just smiled innocently, "This is Azuma's hairstyle."

"Exactly the point," Alana said, grinning, "I was just experimenting, and as I expected, it looks good on you as well!!"

Kahoko sighed. "Oh well," she said, "Let's go get some breakfast…"

Then the two of them went out of Kahoko's room and headed to the restaurant in the first floor. As usual, they were just talking about random stuff like the latest gossip in the music industry – there seems to be a lot more people hooking up lately – and other stuff. They just entered the elevator when Alana thought about something.

"So, Kahoko," she started, "Will your relationship with Yunoki-sama be kept secret? Or are you going to announce it to the public?"

"E-Eh?" Kahoko was quite surprised by the sudden topic, "Well, the news should be going in Japan soon… You see, there's this friend of ours who is one of the best journalists in Japan. I have a feeling that Azuma-san told her to make an article about it. I'm not really sure, though."

"He seems to be eager to have it published on the gossip column," Alana said, chuckling, "I think he wants to declare his claim on you. Well, considering the amount of gossips about you and Tsukimori Len-san, that's not a big surprise."

"I guess so," Kahoko said, "Oh, that's right. What's my schedule for 11 AM today?"

"Wait a sec," Alana said, taking an agenda from her bag. She carries this agenda everywhere so she can make changes to Kahoko's schedule anytime. She looked at a page where Kahoko's schedule for today was written, and shook her head. "No, you're free at that time," she said, "You'll have free time until around 1.30 PM."

"Ah, that's good," Kahoko said in relief, before Alana looked at her suspiciously, at the same time grinning. "W-What?"

"You have a date don't you?" Alana said mischievously, grinning, "You have a date with Yunoki-sama, am I right? That's why you were asking me about today's schedule!"

Kahoko blushed. "Y-Yeah…"

"I knew it," Alana said, "Well, you'll be allowed to go, of course. As long as it doesn't collide with your schedules spending time with your precious boyfriend is alright."

"Thanks a lot, Alana," Kahoko said, smiling widely and hugged her manager, "You're the best manager ever!!"

"Of course I am," Alana said, "Can I tag along with you then?"

"What???" Kahoko said in surprise. Alana laughed lightly.

"I was joking," Alana said, "I'll tag along with you until we arrive in his office, then I'll be going shopping alone. I'll pick you up at 12.30. What do you think?"

Kahoko smiled, "Deal."

"I'll get some clothes for you to wear too, don't worry," Alana said, winking. Before they knew it they're already in front of the restaurant. "Let's go in, then."

"Sure," Kahoko said, and the two of them went inside the restaurant.

---

A sleek black limousine stopped in front of the Yunoki Group London Branch building. The security guards of the building quickly went towards the car and opened the door for the extremely important passenger of the car. When the door was opened, the purple-haired CEO of the company, Yunoki Azuma came out and walked into the building; the security guards all bowing to him. Once he entered, all the females in the building, from the janitors to the finance director – who just happened to be a female – turned to look at him. Well, stare at him, to be exact. He ignored all of their admiring stares and walked straight to the receptionist.

"_Good morning, Mr. Yunoki. May I help you?"_ the receptionist asked, smiling her best smile.

Azuma smiled back at her politely. _"Good morning to you too, Ms. Gold,"_ he said, _"And yes, in fact I do need to use your help."_

"_What is it, sir?"_

"_At around 11 AM, a red-haired Japanese woman named Kahoko Hino will come. She will be here to meet me,"_ Azuma said, _"When she comes, just quickly escort her to my office. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir,"_ Gold said.

"_Alright, thank you very much,"_ Azuma said. He smiled politely and walked to a special elevator which only stops at the 6th floor. The only way to go to his office is through this elevator, since the whole 6th floor _is_ his office. There is no other way in. This elevator is the door of his office. To make this elevator go up, you have to do a fingerprint scan with the machine, and only certain people in the company have their fingerprints recorded in the machine, so only certain people can go to Azuma's office without having someone escort them. These people are Azuma and the rest of his family, and two special escorts/bodyguards.

'_Soon I'll have Kahoko's fingerprints recorded so she wouldn't need escorts,'_ he thought, _'People who need escorts are people who can't be trusted.'_

---

Right at 11 AM, Kahoko arrived in a silver Ferrari car that had been bought for her – though she doesn't know that it's hers, she currently thinks that Alana rented it – by none other than Azuma. He just sent the keys to Alana last night. After one of the security guards opened the door, she went out of the car. The security guards started asking her what her purpose of coming is and she just told them that she's here to meet Azuma. They decided to trust her – since she came in an expensive car and she doesn't look like someone dangerous – and let her in. Quite a number of people were in the lobby at the moment, and unfortunately they all stared at Kahoko who was walking towards the receptionist, Ms. Gold.

"_Good morning, miss. May I help you?"_ Gold said, smiling as usual. She figured that this woman standing in front of her must be who Azuma was talking about earlier, 'Kahoko Hino'.

"_My name is Kahoko, and I'm here to meet Azuma,"_ Kahoko said, smiling sweetly, _"And by that I mean Azuma Yunoki."_

With the mentioning of Azuma's name, all the females in the room turned and looked at Kahoko with curious eyes. They got distracted from their jobs and stared at her, following her every move. Kahoko noticed this and sweatdropped uncomfortably. _'Looks like he has a fan club here too…'_ she thought, chuckling inwardly.

"_Ah, you must be Ms. Kahoko Hino,"_ Gold said, and Kahoko snapped back from her thoughts. She was smiling politely, apparently hoping that if she serves this seemingly important woman in front of her she'll get a promotion, _"He had been expecting you. Please wait for a moment."_

"_Alright,"_ Kahoko said. The receptionist called two British guys wearing black suits and they approached her.

"_Ms. Hino, right this way,"_ Black Suit Guy #1 said. He and his partner escorted her to the special elevator. After they arrived in front of the elevator, Black Suit Guy #1 bowed and left, so Kahoko was with Black Suit Guy #2. He put his hand on the scanner and the elevator opened.

"_Do you have to do a fingerprint scan every time you use an elevator?"_ Kahoko asked in awe. Black Suit Guy #2 glanced at her in confusion, though she couldn't see it since he was wearing black shades.

"_Not all elevators, Ms. Hino, just this one,"_ Black Suit Guy #2 said. After a few minutes, they arrived in Azuma's floor. Unlike other elevators, the door doesn't open immediately. The black-suited escort pressed a button. There is a microphone implanted to the wall, and when you press the button it will turn on. _"Ms. Kahoko Hino has arrived."_

In a second the door opened and all Kahoko can see is a _huge_ office. She walked out of the elevator, and the door closed immediately.

"Shocked much, Kahoko?"

Kahoko looked around to find Azuma sitting on one of the sofas in the corner of the room. She smiled and went over to him. "So, you need a special elevator to get into your office?"

"Apparently so," Azuma said, chuckling, "This whole floor _is_ my office anyway. Well, not exactly. There is a library, something like a lounge for the members of the Yunoki family – the main family - and a top secret document room too."

"Ah, I see…" Kahoko said, nodding.

"I'm planning to make a soundproof practice room in this floor also," Azuma said, smirking, "That room would be for you."

"Eh? For me?"

"Yes, for you," Azuma said, "So if you want to practice you can just come here. You can make all the horrible noises you want to make in there."

"Hey!!! What do you mean by 'horrible'??" Kahoko said, offended by Azuma's statement. The expression on her face is just _priceless_ for Azuma.

Azuma laughed hysterically. "I was just kidding, Kahoko," he said in between laughs. Then he suddenly stopped laughing and gave Kahoko a seductive look. "Or would you like to do _something else_ in there?"

Kahoko blushed immediately, "A-Azuma-san!!!!"

Azuma laughed again. "Kahoko… You're simply the best," he said after his laughing ceased. , "But why on earth are you standing up like an idiot over there? Come here, you stupid girl." He patted beside him, motioning her to sit there.

'_Bastard,'_ Kahoko thought inwardly, although she went and sat there with him.

"Now that's a good girl," Azuma said, patting her head gently as if she was a kid. After that he put his arm around her shoulder. In no time at all, that same arm was already circled around her waist. He pulled her closer to him and turned her head to his. Then he caressed her cheek lovingly with his free hand, looking at her so intently that she felt like blushing again. They just sat there staring at each other for a while until Azuma broke the silence.

"Kahoko…" he said, still looking right into her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you," Azuma said while leaning over to her until their lips touched. Kahoko was surprised at first but closed her eyes started kissing him back after a while. After getting a response from her, he slightly parted his lips and started kissing her a little bit more deeply. Knowing that Kahoko enjoyed the kiss, he pulled her closer and started kissing her intimately with a deep fiery passion. He felt her give in to him so he pushed her gently and pinned her onto the couch. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started kissing her harder and more desperately, his need for her completely in shown in his kiss. Kahoko kissed back almost as passionately, before the phone in Azuma's room rang.

**BEEP**

Azuma ignored the phone at first and continued kissing Kahoko. The phone continued ringing, and in the end Kahoko pushed him away.

"Azuma-san, the phone," Kahoko said, pointing at the phone. Azuma looked at her for a while before he sighed and walked over to the phone unwillingly.

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_Mr. Yunoki, you have an incoming call from a Ms. Nami Amou from Japan."_

'_Great timing, Amou,'_ Azuma cursed in his mind, _"Please tell her to call again later. I am busy right now."_

When Azuma was about to hang up, the operator started speaking again. _"Sir, Ms. Amou insists to speak to you right now and said that she will be quick. She has important news."_

"…_Alright, then, connect it,"_ Azuma said. _'Damn you Amou.'_

"Yunoki-senpai?" Amou's voice said from the other line.

"Hello, Amou-san," Azuma said with his sugar-coated voice, "I'm really sorry but I actually have tons of documents to look at right now, so please be quick."

"Documents?" Amou said, "But the operator just said that you're in the middle of a meeting with an _important_ guest. I wonder who this guest is…"

"I am in the middle of a meeting with an extremely important guest, Amou-san," Azuma said, "But I really do have a lot of documents to look at as well."

"Whatever, just say hello to Hino-chan for me," Amou said. They talked on the phone briefly before Azuma hung up and walked back to Kahoko.

"Amou said hello," Azuma said as he threw himself back on the couch and circled his arm around Kahoko's shoulder.

"Amou-san called?" Kahoko said in confusion, "What was that all about?"

"The article," Azuma said simply.

"What article?" Kahoko asked again, not getting what Azuma was talking about.

"The article about us," Azuma said, "She's done with it. She said that she'll send us a copy."

"W-What?? She made an article??" Kahoko said, not knowing about it. Azuma raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't know?" Azuma said, "I thought she told you about it."

Kahoko shook her head so Azuma just sighed. "Well, now you know," he said and stood up. "Wait here."

Azuma went through one of the doors in his office and came out looking neat and tidy. His hair was also up in a ponytail. When he turned to look at Kahoko, he chuckled suddenly, making her confused.

Kahoko raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You look like a mess," Azuma said, chuckling, "Come here for a bit."

Kahoko obediently followed his order like a loyal puppy and Azuma dragged her into the room he just came out of. It turns out to be a bathroom, a very luxurious one and there's a full-length mirror there. Azuma went behind Kahoko and started playing with her hair. After a while her hair was already up in a chic ponytail. _'Wow, he's good at hairstyling too?'_ she thought in awe. He didn't even use a comb to do it and it looked so neat.

"Now we match," Azuma said, smirking, "Come on, let's go."

"Huh? Go where?" Kahoko asked.

"Do you think that I was planning to make you stay in my dull office for the whole day or something?" Azuma said, "We're going downstairs to get some food. It's lunch time."

---

"Wow… What's with all these luxury you get here?" Kahoko said while she looked around the place she's currently sitting in with Azuma, "First a special elevator and a whole floor reserved for your use only. Now a restaurant with first class service for VVIP's only!!!! Oh my goodness…"

Azuma just chuckled. "Don't be so noisy, Kahoko," he said, "Or else people will stare at you again."

_**FLASHBACK**_

**TING**

When the special elevator door opened in the first floor, all heads turned to look at the one and only person who can possibly be coming out of it. They were only expecting Yunoki Azuma, of course, though they were surprised to see him with Kahoko. To add to that, his arm was circled around her waist and they were talking to each other intimately. They seemed to glow in happiness. All the females looking started giving dark auras and shot death glares to Kahoko.

"They're staring at me," Kahoko said while chuckling.

"Who are?" Azuma said, looking around with the corner of his eyes, "No worries, I'll fire them."

Kahoko just shook her head, "Oh Azuma…"

While they walked together towards the restaurant, they can hear people talk about them, although now both are already used to being talked about when they pass.

"_Hey, who is that with Mr. Yunoki?"_

"_I don't know, his close friend?"_

"_Definitely not. Look at how intimate they are!!"_

"_Then his wife maybe?"_

"_He's not married!!!!"_

"_Well then, fiancée. Or girlfriend."_

"_Whoever she is, she's so lucky!!!"_

"_They look good together. Plus, that girl's hot!"_

Azuma twitched when he heard this. Someone thought that Kahoko is hot. He had an urge to fire that guy on the spot. But then again, he should actually be happy if people thinks that Kahoko looks attractive enough to be with him… _'Oh well.'_ With that he immediately shrugged the thought of firing the guy away.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I can't believe that someone thinks you look attractive," Azuma said, chuckling, "He has a bad taste in women."

"Oh? Is that so?" Kahoko said, pretending to be offended, although she knew that she can't ever fool Azuma, "Then I can say that you have a bad taste in women as well, can't I?"

"No, it's a different case for me," Azuma said, "I just have some…special requirements that must be met."

"Still, bad taste," Kahoko said, "Oh well. The food is here."

They started eating, and before they realized it the time has shown 12.30 PM. Alana called Kahoko, telling her that she had arrived in the lobby already. Azuma escorted Kahoko to the car and after one last kiss – just a peck on the lips actually – Kahoko went inside the car. After the car drove away, Azuma went back to his luxuriously dull office.

---

**RING RING**

The blue-haired man had just stepped out of the airplane taking him back to Japan from Vienna, Austria when his phone rang annoyingly. He just turned it on and there's already someone calling him. Sometimes he wished that he can just throw his phone away to the ocean or something since it disturbs his peace.

"Hello?" he answered in his icy tone. He doesn't even know why he picked up the call.

"Tsukimori-kun!!! You picked up!!" a female voice said from the other line. From the annoying tone that can make him shiver in the middle of a hot summer day, he can already tell who she was.

"…Amou-san," he said, "What's your business with me?"

Amou ignored his question. "Oh my goodness, Tsukimori-kun, everybody has missed you so much, especially Tsuchiura-kun," she said. Len twitched at the sound of his worst enemy's name.

"Tell him to go to hell," Len said coldly.

"Aww, don't be like that to your best friend," Amou said, chuckling over the phone, "He really missed you, I swear!!"

"I don't care," Len said, "If you're just going to talk about that son of a b***h Tsuchiura then I'm hanging up."

"Okay, okay," Amou said, "Chill, Tsukimori-kun, well, if you can be colder than you already are. So, then, how are you?"

"Just say what you want with me," Len said, annoyed, "I wanna get this done and over with quickly."

"Fine!! You're in Japan now, am I right?" Amou asked.

"Yes," Len answered shortly.

"Great!!" Amou said, "We were thinking of hanging out in a restaurant tomorrow. Wanna join?"

"Who's 'we'?" Len asked.

"Well, the participants of the concours," Amou said, "And Hino-chan's best friends and her ex-accompanist. And me."

"I'll think about it," Len said, "I will come if I have nothing better to do."

Without waiting for Amou's response, he hung up. He walked to the arrival hall and saw his family there. He walked over to them, and after his mother gave him a hug – that made him really embarrassed – they went back to their house.

---

_**chocolateicecream301's Notes**_

Haha!! There's finally something new from me~!!! ^^ I have been dead in like, what? Three months? Four months? Hehe :P Well, I am glad to be back, and I'm somewhat glad to say that this sequel of my previous fic 'Serenade' will consist of FOUR CHAPTERS~~~~ Yay!!!! XD

I have to tell you something though. This fic was supposed to be a oneshot. I didn't plan to make it into four chapters in the beginning. So, this is what happened. After I finished my damn national exams – which are _extremely_ useless – I lost ALL my ideas ^^;; I lost my Azuma love too (don't tell anyone :P) and it was really frustrating. I think that's because I have a friend who talks about her crush too much and started pairing me with one of the guys in class =_=;; I can't seem to write a sentence without making it too OOC at that moment haha. After a while, I started to make a fic (not this one), but it's kinda…weird. Oh well, if I continue ranting now the A/N will be longer than the chapter lol

Okay, back to what happened. So I lost all my ideas, and that's where my 'partner-for-rent' C_V comes in. I asked her to make the outline of this fic for me. Fortunately she still remembered some of my ideas for the beginning lol. She's basically the one who turned this oneshot into a four-chaptered fic. Though it means _more work_ for me, the idea was quite good so I decided to go along with it ^^ Oh, I didn't actually stick to the outline she made though. I edited it quite a lot hehe. So, a lot of thanks to C_V for making the outline of the story, despite the whole lot of editing it needed, and also for making me work four times harder DX

And yes, the title is from the song Salut d'Amour by Edward Elgar. Stella Quintet and Kahoko played it in ep 25 and 26 of the anime XD I played it too...on the piano. I played it for a concert and for my exam~~ You can watch me playing on YouTube lol

Oh, before I forget this, there's a funny fact that I just realized a few days ago. You see, I will be posting a new chapter every week, and for some reason there's always someone's birthday in that week. Yeah, this is just a useless trivia, you can skip it if you want :P This week's birthday is the birthday of the beautiful first guitarist of a band that I'm currently addicted to~~!!! XD Should I say his name? Nah… C_V will probably get another headache because I talked about him too much hehe. His birthday was on June 9th, which is last Tuesday. Can you guess who it is? :P (this is really not relative to the story lol, I'm just telling you this for fun) Next week's birthday is Azuma's, of course, as you all know already. Just don't kill me because Len will appear in the next chapter, and apparently he'll get half of the chapter. It's C_V's outline, remember? lolz I'll try to make Azuma's part of the chapter longer, okies? :P

Alright… This A/N is probably the longest I've ever written. It's more than 580 words and it took a whole page in MS Word!!! So, for people who actually read this note, thanks a lot because it's kinda useless, especially that part about the birthday haha.

Okay then, see you in the next chapter!!!! Don't forget to review~~~ (as usual Indonesian and English accepted!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

La Corda D'Oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Kure Yuki and KOEI, as we all know. ^_^

NOTE:

_"italics"_ : English

"normal" : Japanese

_'italics'_ : thoughts

---

**Salut d'Amour**

A La Corda D'Oro FanFiction

By: chocolateicecream301

CHAPTER 2

It was the morning after Len's arrival in Japan. He had been studying in Vienna ever since he graduated high school, and he has never been back until now. For the time being, he will stay in Japan. He was in his room, putting the books he brought home from Vienna in the bookcase when he found a photo album there. At first he wanted to put it in some other room instead, but when he caught sight of his high school's name written on the front page, he curiously took it.

Seisou Academy

~Year XX Concours Picture Collection~

By: Amou Nami

'_I didn't remember having this album…'_ Len thought as he scanned through the pages. The first pages mostly consist of his pictures from the selections. After realizing that the whole album will probably consist of his pictures, he practically skipped to the last page, before a picture fell. He glanced at it before picking it up. It was a picture of the seven of them in a party. He couldn't remember which party it was, but they all looked really happy, especially Kahoko. He stared at the picture in deep thought.

'_Hino… How is she doing now?'_ he thought. He had heard some news about Kahoko being a famous violinist from some of his acquaintances who watched her concerts. She seemed to have improved greatly, from what he had heard from those people anyway.

He remembered the times when they were still in high school. He was so happy then, and the cause of his happiness was her. He still remembered how playing the violin with her felt like. It was really enjoyable; he enjoyed playing with her the most compared to all of the more skillful violinists he had ever played with. Though at first he only saw her as another competitor, just another person for him to defeat, as time goes on he developed a crush on her. No, not just a crush, he fell in love with her. She's the only person he had ever loved, and he still loves her until now, even though they hadn't met in _years_. He didn't realize that he was in love with her until it was too late, though. He was already in Vienna when he finally realized it.

Then, came that moment when he told her that he was leaving. After that, some sort of distance seemed to appear between them. He wasn't sure if she was avoiding him or the other way around, but they didn't see each other in school until graduation. They didn't talk to each other, though. They didn't even exchange congratulations in the graduation party.

'_Why did I even come to that party?_' he thought before closing the photo album. He didn't put the fallen picture back in, though. He stared at it while lying down on his bed, remembering the day he left Japan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Tsukimori…senpai…"

Len was sitting down and reading a book while that sleepy voice called from beside him. He turned to see Keiichi looking at him sleepily. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep right then and there.

"Tsukimori…senpai…" Shimizu said, "You're…going to…Vienna…today?"

"Yes," Len answered simply before returning to his book. Then Keiichi saw his ticket, and then looked at his own.

"Same…" Shimizu said slowly, "Our flight… It's the same…"

Len just glanced at Shimizu for a split second but he didn't say anything. He just continued reading, well, until some people came and disturbed his peace.

"Tsukimori-kun!!!!" said a voice of the female Len disliked the most. Amou Nami, the former school journalist who always managed to annoy him. Next to her were Tsuchiura and Hihara.

"Can't you at least look up when someone calls you?" Tsuchiura said. Len looked up in annoyance.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Len said coldly before looking at his book again, trying to concentrate at reading.

"Busy with what?" Tsuchiura said mockingly, "Where's your violin? I don't see it anywhere."

"It's inside its case," Len said, "And violins are kept in cases, if you don't know."

"Guys!!! Stop it!!!" Hihara said, breaking up their little fight. Obeying him, Tsuchiura didn't say anything but continued glaring at Len. Feeling his glare, Len looked up and glared back with the same intensity.

"Ah, that's right," Amou said, "Hino-chan and Kaji-kun couldn't make it today. I don't know what's wrong with Hino-chan, but I heard Kaji-kun is out of town."

Len twitched when he heard Amou's sentence. _'So she's not coming today,'_ he thought. He felt a slight disappointment, though he didn't really know why, _'Why should I care anyway?'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

'_I should have cared,'_ Len thought, shrugging. He put the picture back to the album and decided to go and see Kahoko.

---

"Kahoko," Alana said, grinning, "Today is Yunoki-sama's birthday, isn't it?"

Kahoko just nodded. The two of them are currently having breakfast in the hotel's restaurant before they do whatever they have to do today.

"Are you going to throw him a party?" Alana asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Kahoko said simply and continued eating.

"Don't be so secretive…" Alana said, "Who's coming?"

"I don't know."

"Kahoko, tell me…"

"Just wait and see," Kahoko said, "We're going there after breakfast. I have free time this morning as well, right?"

"Today is our shopping day," Alana said, "So as soon as you're done with whatever you're going to do with Yunoki-sama later, we're going shopping together!!"

Kahoko sweatdropped, "Sometimes I wonder if you're really a manager, Alana…"

"Of course I am!!" Alana said, grinning, "I'm the best manager you'll ever have!!"

"I agree…"

Alana just smiled proudly and continued eating.

---

Len arrived in front of the house Kahoko lived in during their high school days. He noticed that the name plate still says Hino, so he figured that even if Kahoko doesn't live there anymore, at least a member of her family does. He rang the bell and waited for a while before a middle-aged lady came out. He recognized her despite her change of appearance. She was Kahoko's mother, no doubt about it.

"Good morning, young man," Kahoko's mother said, smiling, "May I help you?"

"My name is Tsukimori Len," Len said, "I'm looking for Hino Kahoko-san. I'm an old friend of hers."

"Ah, you're the Tsukimori-kun from high school, am I right?" Kahoko's mother said. Len nodded, and she smiled apologetically, "I'm very sorry but Kaho-chan doesn't live here anymore. She had been living on her own for about a year now."

"Is that so?" Len said in disappointment, "May I know where she lives now?"

"Um, I don't know where exactly because I've never been there yet, but it's in Tokyo somewhere," Kahoko's mother said.

Len sighed, "Alright, then. Sorry for disturbing you Hino-san."

"It's alright, Tsukimori-kun," Kahoko's mother said, smiling. Len bowed and left Kahoko's house in disappointment.

'_I guess I'll see her later,'_ he thought, _'Amou did say that the participants of the concours are coming…'_

---

Once Kahoko and Alana arrived in Yunoki Group-London's building, they directly went to the receptionist. Lucky for Kahoko, the receptionist still remembered her. She knew that she remembered her because she was smiling that charm-this-lady-and-you'll-get-a-promotion smile again. It's really freaky when she does that.

_"Good morning Miss Hino,"_ Gold said, _"What can I help you with today?"_

_"Ah, I'm glad that you still remember me,"_ Kahoko said, smiling, _"Has Azuma arrived?"_

_"No, he usually comes at around 10 AM, which is five minutes from now,"_ Gold said, smiling, fighting the urge to ask Kahoko what her business with Azuma is. She had been really curious about their relationship ever since she came to the building two days ago.

_"Ah, I see,"_ Kahoko said, smiling charmingly, _"Can we use your help then?"_

_"Of course, Ms Hino,"_ Gold said.

_"So, me and my manager here has a plan,"_ Kahoko said, _"We're planning to surprise him by coming here. Today is his birthday, just in case you don't know."_

_"Oh, is that so?"_ Gold said, _"Then what can I do for you?"_

_"Actually, I just need you to allow me to enter his room, well, floor,"_ Kahoko said, _"Can you do that for me?"_

_"Well, I'm sorry but I think you have to make an appointment with him first,"_ Gold said.

_"Didn't you hear what she said?"_ Alana spoke up, _"She said that it is a surprise. What would be the surprise if she makes an appointment?"_

_"Still, you need to make an appointment,"_ Gold said, _"Because this is Mr. Yunoki's office we are talking about. We can't let anyone just go in like that."_

_"I know that, but she is not just __anyone, Ms…Gold,"_ Alana said, looking at Gold's nametag, _"Can't you just let us in with security guards or something?"_

_"I'm sorry, I can't,"_ Gold said, _"To add to that, he hasn't arrived."_

_"How about this?"_ Kahoko said, sighing, _"You let me in with those escorts from before, and I'll ask Azuma to give you a bonus this month. What do you think?"_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Hino, I-"_

_"Trust me, I won't do anything,"_ Kahoko said, _"And Azuma will surely give you a bonus for letting me in to give him a great birthday surprise. Please hurry up with your decision, though. It's almost ten."_

She still hesitated to let them in, before Kahoko sighed. _"I'll ask him to give you a promotion. What about that?"_

Gold stayed silent for a while, _"…Fine. You may go in."_

Kahoko smiled at her politely, _"Thank you very much."_

Like the last time she came, the two men wearing black suit and shades appeared again. They escorted the two to the special elevator and went up to Azuma's office.

---

A few minutes later, a black limousine stopped in front of the lobby of the Yunoki Group-London building. After the guards opened the door, a purple-haired young businessman came out of the car and headed to the building. He had his princely mask on, and smiled to everybody. The female employees would greet him as he makes his way to his special elevator. Then he passed the receptionist. Gold was staring at him for some reason. He was used to people staring at him, but he didn't really know why Gold's stare just now made him feel…weird. Right before he can think about it more, the elevator door opened. He went inside, put his hand on the scanner, and let it go up to the 6th floor.

**TING**

The door opened immediately once he was in the 6th floor. Right when he was out of the elevator, someone ran up to him and suddenly kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at the sudden gesture, and was even more surprised when he realized that it was Kahoko who kissed him. Kahoko had pulled away, but her arms were still around his neck.

"Happy Birthday," she said, smiling at him sweetly.

"Thank you very much, Kahoko," Azuma said, smiling, before he leaned in and slowly but surely their lips connected once more.

---

"Ah, Len," Hamai Misa said when she saw her son walk down the stairs, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes," Len said simply. Then Misa went to the kitchen and prepared some food for her son. When the food was ready, she put it down in front of Len while she sits right in front of him, reading a tabloid. "Oh dear… Len, you should look at this."

Len looked at his mother in confusion when she handed the tabloid to him. He opened the page she was just reading and froze at the sight of a picture. Not just any picture, but a picture of Kahoko, _his_ Kahoko, kissing their former senpai, Yunoki Azuma. Then he started reading.

_Yunoki Azuma, a young CEO from the Yunoki Group-London was caught kissing with violinist Hino Kahoko in the airport on his way back to London. According to some sources the two are a couple and they are planning to get married. Apparently, they have known each other for years…_

And so on. Len didn't even bother to continue. He skipped to the bottom of the article to see who wrote it. He would certainly track that person down and kill him or her. It was obviously a false article. Whoever wrote it must have done so for the money. The picture didn't even look real.

_By: Amou Nami_

'_Amou…'_ he thought in complete annoyance.

---

"Tsukimori-kun!!!" the cheerful as always Hihara Kazuki called out to Len who had just arrived in the restaurant. He was standing up and waving his hands. Len was the last one to arrive. Shimizu, Fuyuumi, Hihara, Tsuchiura, Kaji, and Amou were already there, so he just walked to that table and sat right in front of Tsuchiura.

"So, the ice prince decided to come to our little reunion," Tsuchiura said mockingly, "I was surprised when you walked into this restaurant. Don't you have _practice_ to do?"

"What about you?" Len said, glaring at Tsuchiura, "Don't _you_ have practice to do? I heard you're quite a well known pianist around here."

"Oh, I'm not as great as _the_ Tsukimori Len, of course," Tsuchiura said sarcastically, "But at least I don't play my pieces the way an ice block like you do."

"What are you trying to say?" Len said, his glare at Tsuchiura becoming more intense. If looks could kill, Tsuchiura would already be lying dead.

"Guys, guys," Kaji said, finally, trying to break their fight, "Will you two _ever_ stop fighting? You've been doing this ever since you met each other. I heard it from Hino-san."

The two glared at each other for a while, until you can see electricity sparks between the two of them.

"Guys, stop it," Kaji said again, and this time the two looked away from each other.

"Awww, the two of you are such good friends," Amou said, taking pictures, "I should put these inside my picture collection!!"

Now both Len and Tsuchiura glared at Amou. "We are _not_ good friends," they said in unison.

"Wow!!" Amou said, "Did you plan that just now? Both of you said the same thing!!!"

"We didn't," they said in unison, again.

"Oh my god," Amou said, "Even your thoughts are synchronized~!! Hino-chan will be so glad if I tell her that you have become really good friends after all these years!!"

"Speaking of Hino," Len started, suddenly remembering about the article he read this morning, "What is _this_?"

He threw the tabloid onto the table and glared at Amou before she looked at him in disbelief. "…You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what, exactly?" Len said in confusion.

"Hino-chan and Yunoki-senpai, they're together," Amou said, "I _thought_ that the two of you were together, but it seems like I was wrong."

Len raised one of his eyebrows. _'They thought that Hino and I was a couple?' _"And where is she now?"

"In England," Tsuchiura said, "She left around a week ago, or maybe two, I forgot. She had a tour there. She's probably in London now though."

"Yeah, she's in London," Amou said, "The last time I called Yunoki-senpai for the information about the article, she was there. In his office."

"Kaho-chan was there?" Hihara said, "Did you talk to her?"

"Well, I really had to keep it short. It was hard to get a chance to talk to him, you know, with all the security and meetings he has," Amou said, before she grinned, "But really, it seemed like I was interrupting something…"

Hihara blushed madly. Tsuchiura just sighed, although he had a tint of pink on his cheeks as well, "Amou, you didn't even know what they were doing."

"He was in an _important_ meeting," Amou said, still grinning, "And he did sound a bit…out of breath?"

"I think you're just imagining things…" Tsuchiura said.

While listening to the others talk, Len was just wondering if what he heard from his 'friends' was true. If Kahoko chose Azuma and was truly happy with him, he doesn't mind. But then again, he doesn't believe what they told him or more like he doesn't _want_ to believe it. Those two barely even _talked_ during the concours. How did they suddenly end up together? It didn't make sense to him. Azuma went to England as soon as he graduated, and judging from his job, he wouldn't have enough time to keep in touch with Kahoko while he was away. Len was really curious. Then he decided. He will not believe what they say, not until he gets a confirmation from Kahoko herself. He will go and ask her. He made a mental note to book a plane ticket to London when he got home from this stupid little reunion.

---

_**chocolateicecream301's Notes**_

It's done. Finally. Sorry it's late. This chapter was so hard to write. Look at the excessive amount of Len scenes!!! DX It's hard to keep that ice prince in character, I almost cried out of stress because of this!!! I kept on making him too OOC, _way_ too OOC. I think he's still OOC now, even after I edited it a bit. T_T This is the worst chapter EVER. Compared to the first chapter this is like trash, don't you agree? DX

I noticed that this chapter was shorter than it was supposed to be. The Azuma x Kahoko part was supposed to be longer, but I didn't have the time to write it. I'm really busy these days. Oh well, I hope the next chapter will be published on Thursday.

Oh, that's right, Happy Belated Birthday, Yunoki-sama!!! I'm sorry that you didn't get enough scenes in this chapter… The purpose of this chapter was to introduce Len into the story… So I'm very, very sorry, Yunoki-sama!!! Please forgive me~!!!

Please review!!!! Indonesian or English accepted, as usual ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

La Corda D'Oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Kure Yuki and KOEI, as we all know. ^_^

---

**Salut d'Amour**

A La Corda D'Oro FanFiction

By: chocolateicecream301

CHAPTER 3

"Oi!! Kahoko!!! Hurry up!!" Alana shouted frantically at Kahoko, who just appeared in the lobby. She had been telling her to wake up around two hours ago, and she just woke up 15 minutes ago. It's not that she didn't understand why she needed more sleep. Her concert last night was really tiring, even she felt tired. But she must be in the venue on time, or else she wouldn't have time to do the sound checks and everything.

"Kahoko, come on!! We'll be late!!!"

"Sorry," Kahoko said, finally reaching Alana, "I was tired. Where's my violin?"

"Here," Alana said, showing the red violin case she's carrying, and then a bag, "Your scores are in this bag, just in case you need to review it or something. Your dress is already in the venue. I had someone send it there."

"Thanks," Kahoko said, "Let's go now then."

Alana nodded and led her to their ride – Kahoko's silver Ferrari. She went to the driver's side while Kahoko went to the other. So far both of them had stayed silent, Alana focusing on the road while Kahoko looked at the sight outside her window.

"Who's coming to the concert tonight?" Kahoko asked, breaking the unusual silence between them.

"Quite a lot of people," Alana said, "Oh, that's right. Aldrich Schwartz from Vienna will be coming."

"Eh? He's coming?"

"Yep, he came just to watch your concert," Alana said, "He seems to be fond of you. Maybe he'll offer you a tour in Vienna if you impress him. That will be a good experience."

"Haha, the first time he heard me play, he asked me if I wanted to be his student," Kahoko said, chuckling, "I declined it, because I couldn't leave Japan at that time. Before he left he told one of his acquaintances to teach me though. He was a very good teacher. The next time he came, he told me to debut in the classical music world."

"Oh, I see… So basically he's the one who made you into the great violinist you are, am I right?"

Kahoko chuckled, "Sort of, I guess…"

"Well, at least if you've taken up the offer, you can speak with this other student of his in Japanese. He had a Japanese student until this year," Alana said, "I heard he's quite famous. He returned to Japan recently. What's his name again?"

"Eh? Mr. Schwartz had a Japanese student?" Kahoko said, "Who?"

"I forgot his name," Alana said, before pausing for a while, thinking. Then she remembered his name, finally, "Ah!! Len! Tsukimori Len!!"

"Eh??" Kahoko said, "Tsukimori-kun??"

"You know him?" Alana asked in surprise.

"Of course I do!!"

---

"Eh, is that you, Len?"

Len turned around to see Aldrich Schwartz, one of his teachers when he was in Vienna. He's quite old, but his violin skills are still one of the best. He was glad that he managed to be one of his students. He had learned so much from him.

"Herr Schwartz," Len said, "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great, Len," Schwartz said cheerfully. What a happy old man. "So you stopped in London first before going to Japan?"

"No, actually," Len said, "I came here from Japan. I wanted to visit an old friend of mine. She's supposed to be on tour here."

"Hmm… I see…" Schwartz said, "Oh! Do you want to come along with me? There will be a good violinist performing tonight! I came to London just to see her concert! And I happened to have an extra ticket!"

"Oh, really?" Len said, "What's her name?"

"Kahoko Hino, she's Japanese like you," Schwartz said again, "Do you know her? I think she's around the same age as you."

"Alright, I'll come with you," Len said.

"That's great!! You'll learn a lot from her," Schwartz said, winking, "She has things that you don't have."

'He seems to be fond of her…' Len thought as he walked beside his teacher, listening to him talk about his old friend…and long time crush.

---

"Ah!!!! FINALLY it's over!!!" Kahoko said as she threw herself onto one of the sofas in her changing room. She looked around the room and all she can see was flowers everywhere. She didn't even know how she ended up getting so many flowers. She can't bring _those_ back home to Japan…

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in," Kahoko said, sighing. Like she expected, Alana appeared.

"Kahoko, guess who I'm bringing along with me…" Alana said excitedly, making Kahoko turn around.

"Who?"

"_Hello, Kahoko, long time no see!"_ the aging violinist, Aldrich Schwartz, said cheerfully coming into the room. But that wasn't why Kahoko was surprised. She was surprised to see who was trailing behind him. Alana had to nudge her to make her come back to the world of the living.

"_A-Ah!! Yeah, long time no see, Mr. Schwartz!!"_ Kahoko said, before a frown appeared on Schwartz's face.

"_Didn't I tell you to call me Aldrich?"_ Schwartz said.

"_Oh, yeah…"_ Kahoko said, _"Hello then, Aldrich."_

"_That's much better!!"_ Schwartz said, smiling widely. Then, he turned to his ex-student. _"Well, then, Kahoko, this is Len Tsukimori. He's Japanese too. He came here to meet an old friend of his or something, but then I ran into him somewhere in the city and he ended up going to your concert!"_

"_Mr. Schwartz,"_ Alana started, _"I think they've known each other for quite some time now. No need for introduction. Kahoko's facial expression was hilarious when she saw him."_

"Hey, Hino," Len said, "You've improved a lot since I left."

"Y-Yeah…" Kahoko said, "It's all thanks to Aldrich…"

"_Hey, don't talk about me in some alien language!!!"_ Schwartz said when he heard Kahoko say his name.

"_Sorry, Herr Schwartz,"_ Len said.

"_Don't worry, Mr. Schwartz,"_ Alana said, _"Your student was just saying that Kahoko had improved a lot since he left."_

"_Oh, so you've heard her play before?"_ Schwartz asked. Len was a bit reluctant to answer so Kahoko had to.

"_Yes, we were in our high school's concours together as competitors. I was still such an amateur at that time,"_ Kahoko said, _"After the concours are over, he teaches me…sometimes."_

"_He taught you??? Wow, I've never thought that you're the type to teach someone else, Len,"_ Schwartz said, _"With your attitude, you would have scared poor Kahoko away…"_

"_It's alright!! I'm already used to it,"_ Kahoko said, smiling.

"_So, Kahoko, you have nothing planned for tonight, or do you?"_ Schwartz asked, and Kahoko shook her head. _"Then do you and your manager want to join me and Len here for some late night dinner?"_

"_Sure,"_ Kahoko said.

"_That would be great, Mr. Schwartz,"_ Alana said.

"_Alright! Then it's settled,"_ Schwartz said, smiling widely, _"We're going with my car."_

"_Please wait for a second,"_ Alana said, _"I'm going to tell someone to take Kahoko's car back to the hotel first."_

When Alana came back, the four of them left the place together. They headed to a high class restaurant – which was located near the Yunoki Group-London building, Kahoko noticed. That's when she had a feeling that she'll be dead if Azuma was there, especially because she was with Len. She was glad that luck was on her side this time. Azuma wasn't there, when they arrived anyway. She sighed in relief as she sat down on the chair.

"_So, Kahoko, how have you been?"_ Schwartz asked while the four of them were waiting for their meals to come.

"_I've been okay,"_ Kahoko said, _"Busy as always though."_

"_I see that friend of mine had helped you improve a lot,"_ Schwartz said, _"Your techniques are much better now than before. When I first saw you it was already good, but it's gotten better."_

"_Ah, thank you,"_ Kahoko said, a tint of pink slightly evident on her cheeks, _"How about you, Aldrich? How have you been?"_

"_Me? I've been busy teaching this cold student of mine,"_ Schwartz said_, "I'd prefer to have you as my student! You're more lively and cheerful, unlike this stoic ice prince. You'll never get a wife if you continue to act like this, you know, Len."_

"_I don't need any, Herr Schwartz,"_ Len said coldly.

"_Don't be like that,"_ Schwartz said, _"Poor little Kahoko will be heartbroken!!"_

"_Eh??"_ Kahoko said, surprised.

Len blushed slightly, but tried to act nonchalant, _"No she won't. Her heart belongs to someone else after all."_

"You…know?" Kahoko said. She thought Len didn't know about her relationship with Azuma.

"So it's true then? You and Yunoki-senpai are together?" Len asked, while Kahoko just nodded. He sighed heavily in disappointment. "Good then. Congratulations."

"How did you know anyway?"

"Amou's article," Len said, "I think by now the whole Japan knows about it."

Kahoko blushed again, while Alana was just watching the scene, sipping her drink.

"Okay," Alana said, "Now you can start speaking in English again. He will feel left out."

"Oh, that's right," Kahoko said, _"Sorry, Aldrich. When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow,"_ Schwartz answered simply, gaining a surprised look from Kahoko.

"_Tomorrow?? Why so soon?"_

"_I'm busy, you know,"_ Schwartz said, chuckling, _"I came here just to watch your concert. I came here just for you."_

'Now that reminds me of someone I know…' Kahoko thought, before she turned to Len and asked, "What about you, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Well, I don't know," Len said, shrugging, "I think I might be staying for a few days."

"That's great then!! You can watch my concert tomorrow!!" Kahoko said, clapping her hands together in excitement, before turning to Alana, "Alana, can you prepare the tickets for me? One for Tsukimori-kun and the other for Azuma-san."

"Alright," Alana said, "VIP's?"

"VVIP's," Kahoko said, "Make sure they have the best seats in the concert hall."

"Got it," Alana said, jotting them down on her big book of Kahoko's schedule.

Right after that, the waitress came with their food, and they started to eat while catching up with things.

---

It was 5 PM and Kahoko was in her changing room getting ready for her concert, which will start in two hours. She was in her private changing room, staring at her own reflection in the full-length mirror in front of her. She hasn't changed her clothes and hasn't done her hair either, but she was done with her make up. Then she took her dress which was hung inside the small closet in the room. It was just a simple tube dress, a long one at that. The outer layer of the dress was made by lavender-colored chiffon fabric, but the inside layer was light blue, so it gave a nice mixture of colors, especially waist down.

"Hmm… You look like you could use some help," a voice whispered to her ear seductively, making shivers travel down her spine, "Want me to take your clothes off for you?"

Kahoko can feel blood rushing up to her face. Her face must be really red right now. She turned around, seeing none other than her smirking boyfriend Yunoki Azuma standing before her. He was looking as handsome as ever. He wore a white suit – really all white except for his gray tie and black shoes.

"So, what's your answer, Kahoko?" Azuma asked with his seductive dark voice. Kahoko was glad that she wasn't pinned on the wall. Yet, anyway. "Yes or no?"

"No, maybe next time," Kahoko said. If she was pinned onto the wall or something else right now, she wouldn't have been able to say no. He's just hard to resist.

"Alright, then," Azuma said, chuckling, "Next time. Keep your promise."

"Sure, sure, whatever," Kahoko mumbled, heading to the bathroom to change. Then she came out wearing her dress. She looked so beautiful in that dress, so beautiful that the Yunoki Azuma almost gawked at her.

"Can I help you with your hair instead?" Azuma offered, looking at her messed up hair. He definitely had to do something with it.

"Uh…" Kahoko said, hesitating, "Well… Yeah, but…"

"No buts. I _will_ do your hair, and that's final," Azuma said before he took the comb from a table inside the room. Then he started combing her hair gently. Once he was done combing, he asked, "Do you have a ribbon? Or hair tie, maybe?"

"Yeah, I do," Kahoko said, then pointed at a table, "They're over there."

"Alright," Azuma said, going over to the table, taking what he needed from there. When he went back to Kahoko, he took a small strand of her hair from the left side of her head and started braiding them. After that one is done, he tied it, and took another strand from the other side of her head. He tied it again once he was done, and tied both braids together behind her head. Now it looks sort of like a half ponytail. "There you go."

Kahoko looked at herself in the full length mirror, "Wow. I look beautiful."

"Of course you do," Azuma said, chuckling playfully, "I was the one who did your hair anyway."

"I like the hair," Kahoko said, "Thanks a lot for that, Azuma-san."

"You're welcome, Kahoko," Azuma said, "Well, I have to go now. Good luck. I'll be watching."

"Thank you," Kahoko said, smiling sweetly at Azuma. He smiled back at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before going out of the room.

After Azuma was gone, Kahoko took her violin, which was put down on the table. She started playing some random songs to warm up. After she's done warming up, she started practicing harder parts of the songs, and before she knew it, it was already half an hour before the performance starts. She sat down on the couch – gracefully, because she didn't want to ruin the dress – and closed her eyes. She does this to concentrate. She had to get everything else but the songs and how she will interpret them out of her head. She imagined the songs one by one, and right when she finished with her last song, someone knocked on her door.

"Miss Hino, it's time," a man's voice said.

"I'm coming," Kahoko said. She straightened up and took a deep breath. Then she let it out again. Inhale, exhale. A few more times of doing that, and she's done. She put a sweet, bright smile on her face and walked out of her changing room.

---

Azuma went inside the concert hall and walked over to his seat. When he got there, he was surprised to see the blue-haired violinist Tsukimori Len sitting next to his seat. He didn't even know that Len was in town. He was confused, or surprised, or whatever, but didn't show it on his face. His poker face intact, he walked over to Len, or more like the seat next to him.

"Is that you, Tsukimori-kun?" Azuma said politely, making Len turn to him. He didn't need to ask to know whether it was him or not, but he just did that to start a conversation. "Oh, it is! What a surprise to see you here out of all places…"

"Yunoki-senpai," Len said politely, "Long time no see."

"Long time no see, indeed," Azuma said, "What a coincidence for you to be seated right next to me."

Len just nodded slightly and looked at the empty stage. Well, it wasn't empty, not exactly. There was a black grand piano there, in the middle of the stage, although it was a bit pushed to the back because the main performance wasn't the piano but the violin. He just continued to look at the stage, until Kahoko came out from the backstage. Everyone gave a big applause, and she bowed deeply before positioning herself to play.

---

The concert was done. It was really successful, Kahoko played beautifully. Her music was quite addicting. Once you hear her play, you'll want to hear her play more. Azuma stood up from his seat, smiled and said a goodbye to Len before going out of the hall. He was going to go to Kahoko's changing room again, but suddenly his phone rang.

'Damn. A business call at a time like this…' he thought before picking it up and head to another direction, away from the crowd.

While Azuma was answering his call, Len had already reached Kahoko. She was trapped between a crowd of people and a wall. He could hear them congratulating her for her success tonight. He could also see some reporters from music tabloids or magazines, taking pictures and everything. He walked over and approached them. It turns out that it wasn't that crowded at all, it just looked crowded from afar. He reached Kahoko without any effort. But right when he was about to say something to Kahoko to make her notice him, one of the reporters accidentally hit him from behind, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward. His hands were against the wall, balancing himself, but he was expecting his face to hit the wall as well. It didn't happen. Instead, he could feel something soft and warm against his lips. He opened the eyes that were closed, preparing for the impact of falling forward. To his horror, the soft and warm thing was Kahoko's lips. He accidentally kissed her. He took a few steps back in horror, but the reporters had already taken more than enough pictures to publish in tabloids and magazines all around the world. He sighed, panicking inside. 'What on earth am I going to do now???'

---

He saw that. Yes, he saw that little scene between those two violinists. He saw him, Tsukimori Len, kissing _his_ Kahoko, in front of all the damned reporters. He froze at the sight, and he still wasn't able to move anywhere although Len had pulled away from her already. It was fortunate that he wasn't in the crowd, since his façade was falling in a frantic speed. He was shocked, disappointed, heartbroken, and angry at the same time. He doesn't even know what expression he has on his face right now.

'How dare he…' Azuma thought, seething in anger, 'And Kahoko… Just _letting_ him kiss her like that… Unforgivable… Both of them…'

He turned around and took his phone out, calling his chauffeur, ordering him to come immediately. He came after around three minutes of waiting, which seemed like a whole year for Azuma. He quickly went into his car, without even waiting for his chauffeur to open the door for him and everything.

"Head home," Azuma said. There was a slight trace of venom in his voice, but his chauffeur didn't pay attention enough to the tone of his voice to notice it. He just sounded a bit stricter than usual to him.

"Yes, Azuma-sama," his chauffeur said, driving the car towards Azuma's house.

---

"He still won't answer the phone…" Kahoko said dejectedly after once again reaching Azuma's mailbox. He hasn't answered any of her calls since last night. She sighed and threw herself back to the bed. "What happened to him?"

"HEY!!!" Alana said, barging into the room without permission, holding a magazine, showing her the front page. "How come _I_ wasn't informed about this??"

"Eh? What?" Kahoko asked cluelessly, but when she looked at it, her eyes widened.

"Good reaction," Alana said sarcastically, "'Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino caught in a hot make out session'. Good headline, isn't it, Kahoko?"

"B-But… It _wasn't_ a make out session!!! We weren't making out at all!!!!" Kahoko said, flustered. 'This might be why Azuma-san is not answering my calls…'

"Then what were you doing?" Alana said, "Whatever it was you two were doing, it's obvious that it involves _kissing_."

"It was just an _accident_, Alana!!" Kahoko explained, "He fell forward because a reporter hit him from behind accidentally!! I saw it!!"

"Well, don't tell that to me," Alana said, "Tell that to the whole world, or at least to people who read these articles anyway. Tell that to Yunoki-sama too."

Kahoko slumped on her bed, "Damnit… This is all because of that reporter!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!"

And now, Hino Kahoko the violinist is officially out of her mind.

---

"_Ms Gold!!!"_ Kahoko practically shouted when she entered the Yunoki Group-London building. She didn't tell Azuma to give her a promotion the last time she came here, so Gold was still there.

"_Ah, if it isn't Ms Hino,"_ Gold said, knowing why Kahoko is here, _"Mr. Yunoki is in his office."_

"_Can you please tell him that I'm here?"_ Kahoko said, _"I need to talk to him, fast!!"_

"_Alright,"_ Gold said. Then she called Azuma to tell him about Kahoko. After a while, she hung up.

"_Can I go?"_

"_Sorry,"_ Gold said, _"He told me to ask you to leave, Ms Hino."_

"_WHAT???"_ Kahoko said, taking her own cell phone out and dialed Azuma's number. No answer. She called him again. _Still_ no answer. Again. No answer. She called him again, again, and again, but it's the same. He didn't answer any of her calls. She decided that she'll call him one last time, and then she'll give up. But when she was about to press 'call', Azuma himself appeared in the lobby. He quickly went over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to a secluded corner in the building.

"What do you want?" Azuma said venomously, looking at Kahoko in pure disgust.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Kahoko asked, "I called you a million times, and you never picked up!"

"Why should I?" Azuma said coldly, "I have better things to do than to answer a call from someone who had a _hot_ make out session with someone other than her boyfriend in front of the reporters."

"It was just an accident, Azuma-san!! I swear!!!" Kahoko said, trying to explain the situation at that time, "A reporter accidentally hit Tsukimori-kun, he fell forward, and accidentally kissed me!!!"

"I didn't see that, so I choose not to believe it," Azuma said darkly, "I _saw_ the kissing."

"Are you saying that you don't trust me??" Kahoko asked in disbelief.

"Basically, yes," Azuma said, "I'm done with you and your annoying acts, Kahoko."

"A-A-Are you… By any chance…are you…b-breaking up with me?" Kahoko asked almost inaudibly. She was close to tears.

"Yes," Azuma answered coldly as he started to walk away. Kahoko ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Azuma-san…" Kahoko said, tears in her eyes, "P-Please… Don't do this…"

Azuma shoved her away and continued walking. Kahoko just leaned on the wall, her eyes closed. The tears she had from before had dried, and now none would come out.

---

Len stared at the magazine he was holding. A big-sized picture of him and Kahoko 'kissing' was printed on the front page. It was all an accident, and it wasn't supposed to happen. Though he can't deny that her lips felt…nice, it was still wrong. She _does_ have a boyfriend, and her boyfriend used to be one of his respected upperclassmen in high school. He sighed.

'This is all my fault,' he thought in frustration, 'If their relationship breaks because of this, I would most definitely kill myself.'

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate from his side. He took it and saw the caller's ID. It was Kahoko. Why would Kahoko be calling him at a time like this?

"Hello?"

"T-Tsukimori…kun…" Kahoko said in between sobs, "Tsukimori-k-kun… I-I…"

"Hino? What's wrong?" Len asked in worry.

"I-I… A-Azuma-san…" Kahoko couldn't even make full sentences.

"Where are you right now?"

"I-In the h-hotel…" Kahoko said.

"Wait there, I'll be over in a minute," Len said, before hanging up. He quickly went down to the lobby of the hotel he's staying in and hauled a taxi. Luckily Kahoko's hotel wasn't far from his. He arrived in about 5 minutes or so. Once he was there, he went to the receptionist and asked for Kahoko's room number. Once he got it, he headed there quickly, worried about Kahoko. He rang the bell once he arrived. Kahoko opened the door crying.

"T-Tsukimori-kun…" Kahoko said, crying, while Len looked at her in worry and confusion.

"Hino…" Len said in the gentlest voice he could muster, "What happened?"

"A-Azuma-san… H-He…" Kahoko said after Len was inside and the door was closed, "A-Azuma-san…b-b-broke up with me…"

She can't believe this. Azuma broke up with her over a stupid article about a stupid accident between her and Len. It's all just a BIG misunderstanding that he didn't want to clear up. He didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. No, she explained herself but he _chose_ not to believe it. He chose not to believe her.

"H-He d-didn't want to believe me… H-He said he s-saw the k-kiss…" she continued, "I-I explained t-the situation… H-He doesn't trust me… He d-doesn't t-trust me…"

Len was surprised. Well, not really, but he's still surprised. He didn't expect Azuma to _not_ believe Kahoko. He thought he was better than that. He thought that Azuma would trust Kahoko. Though he might not trust her fully, since there was evidence and he saw it with his own eyes, at least he could _try_ to understand. He could have tried to listen to her.

"H-He s-shoved me a-away… He d-doesn't want me a-anymore… I-I'm t-trash… I m-might as w-well d-disappear… H-He doesn't w-want me anymore…"

"Stop muttering nonsense, Hino," Len said, hugging Kahoko to give her some comfort. He was annoyed enough with Azuma's attitude, and now he had to hear Kahoko call herself trash and wish to disappear from this world, "Calm down, will you?"

"T-Tsukimori-kun…" Kahoko said, her sobs ceasing.

"Look, I'll go talk to him tomorrow and clear up the misunderstanding," Len said, sighing, relieved that Kahoko had stopped crying, "You can do whatever you want, but I think you should go back home to Japan. You wouldn't be able to continue your tour like this."

"T-Thank you, Tsukimori-kun…" Kahoko said, smiling at Len sweetly, "It's really uncharacteristic of you to help me out like this."

Len felt a blush creep onto his cheeks a little and looked away to hide it, "I-It's alright."

---

Len bursts into the lobby of Yunoki Group-London building, dragging a poor reporter behind him. He was the one responsible for everything. He was the one who accidentally hit him, made him fall forward, made him accidentally kiss Kahoko, took a picture and made an article, and ruined Kahoko and Azuma's relationship. He headed straight to the receptionist. Once he reached her, he banged his hand on the table.

"_Where is Azuma Yunoki's office?"_ Len asked coldly, glaring at Gold for no reason at all. She was really terrified.

"_U-Upstairs…"_

"_Upstairs where?"_

"_6__th__ floor…"_

"_Take me there,"_ Len said icily. Gold just nodded in response, forgetting everything else because of the fright. She was supposed to ask his name and what he wants from Azuma, and then call Azuma to notify him about the guest. She didn't do them and instead called the two escorts, scared that Len might break her neck or something. The escorts came in a minute and escorted Len to the special elevator.

---

Azuma sighed. He had an overload of meetings since yesterday. He even had to stay in his office until around 12 AM to finish looking over documents he needed to see because he didn't have time to do so. He leaned back on his comfortable chair. Maybe he was a little too rash on Kahoko yesterday. He shouldn't have been mad at her without knowing what really happened. He should have listened to her explain and consider the possibilities of it. Maybe the reporter did hit him accidentally, but he didn't arrive fast enough to see it happening. He's never like this, he considers all possibilities. But then he caught the sight of the disgusting magazine. He stood up in irritation, forgetting everything he had in mind until a second ago, took the magazine and threw it as far from him as possible. He turned around and looked out of the window. Suddenly, he saw the elevator door open from the reflection on the glass.

'Huh?' he thought, turning around, 'Why didn't Gold inform me about this?'

Len stepped out of the elevator and let go of the reporter. He approached Azuma quickly and punched him so hard until he was thrown over to a cabinet next to him. He walked over to Azuma again and grabbed his collar, pulling him up.

"That one was for Hino," Len said icily, "And this one, is for my own irritation."

He punched Azuma again, this time even harder. Azuma was stunned. What on earth did he do to him to gain himself _two_ hard punches????? When he snapped out of it he quickly pushed Len away.

"What's your problem??" Azuma asked, irritated. He couldn't even put his mask back on. He didn't do anything, and yet, he's getting beaten up by Len.

Len shook his head while gritting his teeth. He sighed, and striked Azuma once again until he met the cold marble floor of his office, "This one is for your stupidity!!"

"What stupidity?" Azuma said, "I didn't do anything to you, did I?"

"No, you didn't do anything to me," Len said, irritated, "But you made Hino cry rivers last night, and that's enough to gain you ten more blows from me!!!"

"Oh, so it's about her," Azuma said, "Why are you so annoyed about this anyway? Doesn't she like you better than me?"

Len gritted his teeth again, "That reporter kneeling down over there, he's responsible for everything. _You, explain this to him._"

"_I-I'm sorry…"_ the reporter started, _"I was trying to ask Miss Hino a question… Because I was struggling to get to the front I accidentally hit Mr. Tsukimori and made him fall forward… I didn't realize that he fell because of me, so I took pictures and submitted the article to this magazine… I'm really sorry…"_

"There you go," Len said, "Hino did nothing wrong. It was nothing but a mere accident caused by an idiotic reporter."

Azuma froze in shock. So Kahoko was telling the truth after all. It was just a big misunderstanding, and a big accident. He didn't trust her, and to add to that he got carried away. He remembered that he shoved her away really hard yesterday. He quickly stood up and looked at Len.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun," Azuma said before running to the elevator, trying to get out of his office as fast as possible, leaving Len and the reporter in his office. He completely forgot that they couldn't get out of the room without his fingerprints or the escorts.

'Well, at least it's all cleared up…' Len thought while throwing himself onto the couch in his office, making himself comfortable until he finds a way to get out of this floor.

---

_**chocolateicecream301's Notes**_

Yay!!! It's done!!! Aren't we all glad that I managed to update right on time? XD When I finished writing I realized that there are more Len x Kahoko scenes that Azuma x Kahoko in this chapter. Oh well, at least it's all done. One more chapter to go and I'll be gone again, for how long I don't know. I still don't know what to do after this fic is done. Maybe I'll republish After A Dream, which I deleted because of how sucky it was, or maybe I'll publish a new series instead. Or maybe I'll start writing Len x Kahoko…oh what the hell am I talking about?? Scratch that, I'm never going to write Len x Kahoko. I might write a Len x Amou though… An unlikely pairing, isn't it? :P

Okay. I think I made everyone OOC in this chapter. Especially Azuma. *sighs* I'll just tell you this. IT IS NOT MY FAULT. It's all C_V's fault. She made the outline, and I already edited it a bit. Azuma was supposed to slap Kahoko, which is _very_ unlikely to happen in reality. I'm not just blaming her because I didn't want to take responsibility or anything, she told me to say that it was her idea. Sorry again for the OOC-ness of the characters, it was put in to make the story more interesting. The sorry comes from me, but if you wanna complain to anyone, complain to C_V, okies? I'll give you her email, her phone number, her address…no wait I don't have her address. Well, you can stalk her anytime you want. (just kidding :P)

This week's birthday is Neon-Fantasy's!!! Woooot~ Happy Birthday Neon!! Now you're officially 10 years older than me and 4 years younger than Uruha :P Old woman. Haha… Kidding, kidding, don't kill me and don't smack me please DX Lolz…

Alright, I should stop here before my A/N turns into a chapter of its own!!! Thank you for reading and please review even if the chapter sucked!!! Love you all!!! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

La Corda D'Oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Kure Yuki and KOEI, as we all know. ^_^

**Warning**

This chapter is T+ ;) Well, actually the whole fic is. So, if you're not qualified as "T", I advise you against reading. But then, if you don't care it's not my business. :P

---

**Salut d'Amour**

A La Corda D'Oro FanFiction

By: chocolateicecream301

CHAPTER 4

Len's words echoed through Azuma's mind as he waited for the elevator to stop. He was lucky that his chauffeur decided to take a day off today. That way he wouldn't have to bother that chauffeur of his with personal matters. Once the elevator door opened, he walked out, taking out his cell phone while going down the stairs leading him to the parking lot. Then he pressed some numbers – Kahoko's number – and placed the phone close to his ears. He waited for a while, before he reached her mailbox.

"Damnit," he cursed inaudibly as he entered his black Aston Martin, calling Kahoko again, getting the same results. He was frustrated. Yes, she _might_ be performing right now, but something tells him that she was just avoiding him…or maybe not. But he was feeling really restless, worried, and eager to tell her that he was sorry. He started to drive out of the building, heading to Kahoko's hotel first, all the while trying to call Kahoko. After he tried about 6 or 7 times, he gave up, before he saw Alana's number in his contact list.

"And why didn't I think of that?" Azuma said in frustration. He called Alana straight away. And as he expected, Alana actually answered. He sighed in relief. _'So maybe she _is_ performing right now…'_

"…Yunoki-san?" Alana said uncertainly.

"Ah, Suzuki-san," Azuma said, "Is Kahoko performing right now?"

"Eh? No, she's not…" Alana said over the phone. From her tone, Azuma could tell that she was confused.

"So, where is she?" Azuma asked with a tint of worry in his voice, "She didn't answer my call."

"She didn't tell you?" Alana asked back in confusion, "I figured that she would have told you about it. She had to go back to Japan. She's in the airport as we speak."

"…Excuse me?" Azuma said in surprise, "She's…going back?"

"Yeah," Alana said, "She asked me to find her a plane ticket last night. She looked extremely miserable, so I decided to do it. We weren't supposed to leave until the day after tomorrow, so I had to stay behind and take care of the…mess."

"When is the plane leaving?" Azuma asked, turning his car around to head to the airport.

"In about two hours," Alana answered.

Azuma paused for a while, thinking, "Then can you do something for me?"

"Sure, I'll be more than glad to help."

"First, I'll need you to find a plane ticket for me as well, if possible the same flight as hers, if not then don't bother," Azuma said firmly, "If you can find one bring it to the airport along with my passport – you can get that in my office – then take my car back. You can leave my car in my building's parking lot, or you can leave it to the guards. If you can't find a ticket for me, just call."

"Roger," Alana said.

"Thanks, I'm counting on you, Suzuki-san," Azuma said before he hung up. _'I hope I'll be there on time.'_

---

Kahoko sat on a comfortable couch in the Executive Lounge. She had access to this lounge because Alana had found her a First Class ticket. For god's sake, if she didn't want to leave immediately, she would have told her to find her a more…normal one. It was really expensive!!! But then again, that was the only type she could find, so she didn't have a choice. She sighed and leaned back on the chair, closing her eyes.

Once her eyes were closed, yesterday's events rushed back into her mind. As she felt her eyes beginning to water at the memory, she sighed and opened her eyes. She looked up and stared at the ceiling. She had been doing this a lot since last night. It was almost like a new routine she created. She would lie on her bed back in the hotel, close her eyes, sigh, open her eyes again, and end up staring at the ceiling. She sighed again. She had been sighing a lot too. She almost stayed up all night wondering if she should leave or stay, and in the end she decided to leave. She didn't want to leave Azuma. She wanted to meet him, talk to him, hug him, kiss him, or just look at his amazingly beautiful face. But he is angry at her, and that's why she decided that she should just go. They're over anyway. He probably wouldn't even look at her anymore when they happen to pass by each other on the streets or something. He would ignore her, acting as if he doesn't know her. Now she's thinking too much. Why is she thinking about them passing each other on the streets?? She had obviously gone crazy because of the lack of sleep…and certain events that caused that lack of sleep. She shrugged uncomfortably and looked at the menu laid down on the coffee table in front of her. This lounge seems to serve drinks and some light meals as well. There was still quite some time before the boarding time, so she decided to order crème brûlée and some water. After a while, her orders came and she started to eat.

'Delicious!!!' she thought, her face lighting up. She completely forgot whatever was on her mind just a second ago. She continued eating and before she knew it, it was already time for boarding. She stood up and asked the waitress for the bill. After paying, she headed straight to the gate to find that she was a bit too early. The gate wasn't even open yet. After standing there for a while, looking at anything that might seem interesting, like her nails, the floor, the ceiling, and the security guards, the gate finally opened. Kahoko sighed and looked up from whatever she was staring at. She turned to the gate and walked forward.

Right when she started walking, she felt someone yank her arm. She fell backwards and bumped into someone's firm chest. That same person's arms wrapped over her slim figure as she panicked and struggled to get out and board the plane.

"_Hey, let go of me–"_

"Kahoko, calm down," a familiar male voice whispered in her ear. She turned around in his embrace and saw Azuma's face right in front of hers. She blinked her eyes a few times, looking at his face in surprise, shock, and confusion. Tears started to build up in her eyes as she returned his embrace.

"Azuma…" she whispered, burying her head in his chest.

"Now that's a first. You've never addressed me without the honorifics," Azuma said, chuckling lightly, before he stopped and turned serious. He started stroking her hair lightly, while muttering, "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

Kahoko looked up at his face, smiling her usual bright smile, "So you found out at last…" she said in relief. That was when she noticed something. There was something different about his face. He had a…bruised cheek?? No, wait, two bruised cheek and a slight cut!! "Oh my goodness!!! What on earth happened to you???"

Azuma chuckled, annoying Kahoko. "Why are you laughing? You're hurt!"

"These," Azuma said, pointing at his bruises and the slight cut near his lips, "They're _presents_ from dear Tsukimori-kun. He gave them to me because I didn't believe you, because he was just annoyed at me, and because he thought I was, well, stupid."

He said all those sentences while smiling so wide that it was getting kind of creepy. Kahoko chuckled and leaned up. She kissed the bruises and the cut, before she pulled away from the embrace.

"What do I do now then?" Kahoko said, looking at her boarding pass, "I can't just go and ditch this flight. It was so expensive!!"

Azuma chuckled in amusement, "No worries. You're not ditching the flight."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Azuma showed her his own boarding pass. "See this?" he said, "I asked Alana to find a ticket for me. And _coincidentally_ the only ticket available was the one next to you. I didn't believe her when she said that it was a coincidence though."

"…Seriously?" Kahoko said in disbelief. She grabbed his boarding pass and compared it with hers. Same destination, same flight, and seats next to each other. She quickly threw her arms over his neck in happiness. "Oh my god, you don't know how happy I am right now!"

"At least I have an idea," Azuma said, smiling, before leading her to the gate, "You're just as happy as I am."

"Okay, but no more lovey dovey actions for now, since they would think that we're newlyweds on a honeymoon trip," Kahoko said playfully.

"Well, wouldn't you want to try acting that out?" Azuma said half-seriously, "I'm pretty sure that it would be fun."

"Fun but disturbing for other passengers," Kahoko answered quickly, "So no, I don't want to try acting it out, thank you for asking though."

"You're welcome," Azuma said, "And going on a real honeymoon trip would be much more fun than this anyway."

Kahoko blushed while Azuma chuckled. He managed to get that cute blush from her again. She's just as amusing as always, this cute girlfriend of his. He'll _never_ get tired of her.

---

"At last!!!" Kahoko said as she stepped out of the plane with Azuma next to her, "I'm so glad to be back!! That was such a long flight…"

"I'm glad that you're back," Azuma said, smiling at Kahoko.

"Eh? Does that mean you're not happy about being back in Japan?" Kahoko asked obliviously, "Oh wait. It means that you're not happy about me being in England with, doesn't it??"

Azuma was silent for a while, making Kahoko even more certain about her speculation.

"I-I was right?????"

"No…" Azuma said, trying to stifle a laugh, "My, my, Kahoko, you're still as…thick-headed as usual, aren't you?"

Kahoko pouted, making Azuma chuckle. He just shook his head lightly and walked on, leaving Kahoko behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kahoko said, suddenly grabbing Azuma's hand. Azuma just looked at her and smiled, though he didn't say anything and walked on.

After they took care of everything – immigration things, baggage claim, etc – they headed to the arrival hall and saw Miyabi standing there, waving at them, smiling. They walked towards her, Azuma, being the gentleman that he is, took care of Kahoko's suitcase as she ran ahead and gave Miyabi a big hug.

"Miyabi-chan!!" Kahoko said exuberantly, "I missed you!"

"Really?" Miyabi said, pulling away from Kahoko's hug, "I thought you forgot about me."

"I'll never forget about you!"

Azuma chuckled as he approached the ladies, "Thanks for picking us up, Miyabi."

"That's alright," Miyabi said, "It was a bit…sudden though. Did something happen?"

"No, Kahoko just felt like going home early," Azuma said, "And I decided to tag along with her."

"Oh, okay," Miyabi said, "Are you going home straightaway, Kahoko-san?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Kahoko said, "I have nothing else to do anyway."

Miyabi nodded, before she had an idea, "Why don't you come over and visit?"

"…Eh?" Kahoko said, confused, "By visit, did you mean visit…your place?"

"Of course," Miyabi said, smiling widely, "You've never been to our house in Tokyo, right?"

"Umm…"

"Then it's settled!!" Miyabi said, clapping her hands together, "You're coming with us."

Kahoko sweatdropped. She didn't even say anything, yet Miyabi decided for her. She just shook her head and went along with her plan, while Azuma chuckled at the two's interactions. Right on time, their ride arrived. Azuma handed Kahoko's suitcase to the chauffeur as he looked at the two ladies.

"Shall we go now?" Azuma said with his princely smile intact. Miyabi nodded and went into the car, Kahoko and Azuma following behind her.

"So, Kahoko-san, are you excited?" Miyabi asked Kahoko, smiling.

"…Excited?"

"You'll be meeting otou-sama and the others," Miyabi said casually, while Kahoko's eyes widened.

"E-EH???" Kahoko said in surprise, "I-I'll be meeting…who??"

"Otou-sama, Shizuma-nii-sama, and Suzuma-nii-sama," Miyabi continued, "They're home right now."

"W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because if I told you about them, you won't be coming with us!" Miyabi said excitedly.

"B-But…"

"Don't be so nervous, they're nothing like our grandmother," Miyabi said, "Otou-sama is strict at times, but he's one great father."

"U-Uh… Okay…"

"It's too bad though," Miyabi said, "Hanabi-nee-sama just went back to New York yesterday… She would have been really excited to see you, Kahoko-san."

"Ah, I haven't seen her in a while as well," Azuma said, "How is she doing?"

"She's fine," Miyabi said, "Same as usual."

"That's good then," Azuma said.

A few minutes later, the car stopped in front of a large gate. Kahoko looked around to see why the car stopped. Before she managed to say anything to the siblings next to her the gate opened and the car went inside.

"Ah, we're here," Miyabi said, clapping her hands together in excitement, "What do you think of our house, Kahoko-san?

The car stopped right in front of the door, and then the chauffeur came out, opening the passenger's door for them. They all went out, and Kahoko stared at the large, extravagant western-styled house in front of her in awe. Though the house seemed to be as large, if not larger than their traditional Japanese house in Yokohama, it still managed to amaze her and surprise her a bit. She had never imagined the traditional Yunoki family living in a western-styled _castle_.

"Kahoko-san, I was asking you a question…" Miyabi said, snapping Kahoko out of her trance.

"Uh, what did you ask again?" Kahoko said.

"I asked, "What do you think of our house?"" Miyabi said, eager to hear Kahoko's response.

Kahoko didn't know what to say, so she just blurted out some words she could think of. "Uh… Your house is…a bit…western?"

Miyabi stood speechless with Kahoko's answer, while Azuma tried his best not to laugh.

"Is that it?" Miyabi asked again.

"And it's nice… And big…"

"Alright, that's…enough," Miyabi said, chuckling. They went up the small steps to the door, before it opened from the inside.

"Miyabi-sama, welcome home," the maid who opened the door said. It was quite odd, seeing a maid wearing traditional attire in a western-styled house.

"I'm back," Miyabi said politely, walking into the house with Azuma and Kahoko trailing behind her, "Ah, that's right. Can you please prepare Azuma-nii-sama's bedroom? He'll be staying here for tonight it seems."

"Ah, right away, Miyabi-sama," the maid said before she went to fetch some other maids and clean up Azuma's room. Kahoko looked around the large but empty high-ceilinged hall they were standing in, which had practically nothing except for a grand staircase, some pillars on the sides, a few elegant sofas and tables with beautiful flower vases behind them.

"Why is this room…empty?" Kahoko asked.

"This room is usually used for parties," Azuma said.

"We usually open these doors to make the room bigger for big events," he pointed to the mahogany door on their far right, and two doors under the staircase, one on the right and one on the left, "The doors under the staircase will lead us to another empty room. The room on our right is also empty, basically, but there's a piano inside. It's for entertainment during parties."

"Ah, I see," Kahoko said, nodding. Then she looked up at the ceilings, "This place is so…grand."

"Of course," Miyabi said, "It's our house anyway."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Miyabi," Azuma said, chuckling.

"Alright, now it's time for a house tour!" Miyabi said, ignoring Azuma completely, but before they could walk further, someone called out to them.

"Miyabi, you're back," the voice said. Kahoko looked around to see nobody, but because Miyabi looked up, she followed. A brown-haired man, if not in his late twenties, then his early thirties, was standing upstairs, leaning on the railings while waving his hand with a smile. Next to him another man with purple short hair, older than the brown-haired, was standing straight, looking down the hall with him. That's when Kahoko realized that people can look down the hall from the second floor, since there is no wall.

"Shizuma-niisama and Suzuma-nii-sama!" Miyabi said, looking at her brother upstairs, "Look! Azuma-nii-sama's home!"

"Ah, that's true," Suzuma the brown-haired said, looking at his purple-headed elder brother next to him before they both headed down the stairs.

"Azuma!" he said once he reached them. He gave Azuma a brotherly hug before letting go, "It's been a while. Where have you been?"

"London," Azuma said as politely as ever, smiling, although inside he was dying to curse his brother for asking such an obvious-answered question, it's not like he had stayed in a place other than London ever since he left Japan, "And it really has been a while, I can't remember the last time we met."

"That's because it's been so long!" Suzuma said, laughing, "How's London?"

"It's been as good as usual," Azuma said. While Azuma and Suzuma were talking, Shizuma was just standing next to Miyabi, watching with a slight smile.

"Oh, look at that! Who's this beautiful young lady over here?" Suzuma asked, finally noticing Kahoko.

"That's Hino Kahoko-san, she's Azuma-nii-sama's girlfriend," Miyabi answered, smiling.

Suzuma walked towards Kahoko and eyed her closely, "Hmm… You'd make a fine companion for my wife, and Shizuma-nii-sama's wife as well."

"Huh?" Kahoko said, confused.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know until you see them. They're out right now, but they should be back soon," Suzuma said, smiling, "Anyway, Hino-san…"

"Yes?"

"I like you," Suzuma said, smiling a princely smile like the one Azuma uses frequently.

Kahoko blinked twice, "Uh, sorry, can you repeat that please?"

"Of course," Suzuma said, "I said I like you. You're a pretty girl."

Kahoko blushed furiously, not expecting him to actually repeat himself, "Uh, umm… T-Thank you…"

"Hmm… You seem to be the happy and lively type…" Suzuma stared at Kahoko, as if he was judging something, and after a while, he stopped, "I'm really sorry. It's impolite of me to stare at a lady, but you'd make a fine sister for me."

Kahoko blushed again, making him chuckle.

"Don't you like her too, Shizuma-nii-sama?" Suzuma said, turning to his brother, "She seems to be your type."

"She's alright," Shizuma said, "And I have a feeling that she would brighten up the family."

"Indeed!" Suzuma said, chuckling, "Layla-san and Chinatsu-san would be happy to have her around."

"Layla-san? Chinatsu-san?" Kahoko asked Azuma, while the elder brothers were talking to each other.

"Chinatsu-san is Shizuma-nii-sama's wife," Azuma explained, "And Layla-san is Suzuma-nii-sama's. She is Suzuki-san's older sister."

"…EH??" Kahoko said in surprise, "This 'Layla-san' is Alana's sister? Then Alana's rich???"

"Well, actually she was disowned," Azuma said, "She ended up as your manager because she was looking for a job at the time, contacted me, and thus I made her your manager."

"Ah…" Kahoko said in understanding, "But still… I wouldn't have imagined her to be an ex-rich woman…"

"Why is there so much noise in here?" an authoritative voice came from above. When Shizuma and Suzuma came from the right wing of the house, this person was in the left wing.

"Ah… Otou-sama," Suzuma said, looking at a man in his fifties. He had dark brown hair, just like Suzuma and Miyabi. He just came out of his bedroom, and he's currently looking down from behind the railings right in front of his room.

"Is that Azuma there?" Yunoki Haruka, the siblings' father, the main head of the Yunoki family and the Yunoki Group said when he noticed Azuma.

"Hello, otou-sama, it's been a long time," Azuma said, smiling at his father.

"Well, well," Haruka said as he descended the staircase, "You've grown quite a lot, haven't you, son?"

"I suppose so, otou-sama," Azuma replied.

Haruka smiled, "How long will you be staying?"

"Probably a few days," Azuma said, "Or maybe more. I have some…things to settle. I'll run the London branch from here."

"Ah, I see," Haruka said, "And this young lady is…?"

"Hino Kahoko," Azuma answered, "She's…"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Ah, yes, otou-sama," Azuma said, flinching slightly. He was a bit nervous since he knew that getting Kahoko an approval from the head of the family won't be a piece of cake.

"Well, I've never seen you bring a woman home before," Haruka said as he observed Kahoko, "What is your name?"

"Hino Kahoko, sir," Kahoko answered politely. She was a bit nervous, but fortunately her face didn't show it.

"No need to be so formal, Kahoko-san," Haruka said, smiling slightly, "You can call me Haruka."

"Alright, Haruka-san," Kahoko said.

"That's better," Haruka said, "You look like a fine young lady."

"Thank you, si-ah, I mean Haruka-san," Kahoko said.

"And," Haruka said, "I would like to know you better. Would you please stay for dinner then, Kahoko-san?"

"A-Ah, of course, Haruka-san," Kahoko smiled brightly that it practically stunned the older siblings.

"Well, dinner will start in an hour," Haruka said, "Please feel at home, Kahoko-san."

"Thank you," Kahoko said, and Haruka left to his study room. Once he left, Azuma sighed.

"Was that a relieved sigh, Azuma?" Suzuma asked rather teasingly.

"I think it was," Miyabi said, giggling, "Don't you think so too, Kahoko-san?"

"Yes… Eh? What was that again?"

"Were you spacing out, Kahoko-san?" Miyabi asked, while Azuma and his elder brother chuckled at Kahoko's reaction.

"Ah, maybe, yes," Kahoko said, grinning sheepishly.

"You'd definitely make a good companion to Azuma," Shizuma said, "And please excuse us – me and Suzuma – we have to look for something in the library. We'll see you at dinner."

---

"So…" Haruka smiled, "How long have the two of you known each other?"

"Since we were in high school," Kahoko answered, "I was a second year student at the time, and he was a third year."

"Oh? So that's quite a long time," Shizuma said, "I remember that Azuma was in the Music Department in high school…were you in that department as well?"

"Ah, no," Kahoko said, "We met in the school concours."

"Ah, I see then," Shizuma said, nodding his head.

Next it was Suzuma's turn, "How long have you been together?"

"Since February," Kahoko answered.

"That's not very long," Shizuma said, "I thought that the two of you had been together for years."

"It has only been a few months," Kahoko said, "And before my tour to England we didn't even meet."

"Ah, so it had been a long-distance relationship until this month…" Haruka said, looking at Kahoko, "You managed fine, though, am I right?"

"Well, yes," Kahoko said, smiling confidently, "I was fine during those months, I guess."

"Hmm…" Haruka examined Kahoko as if to see whether she was lying or not. Not finding any trace of lies, he smiled, "You know what, Kahoko-san? You would make a nice wife. I like you."

Kahoko blushed furiously while Azuma just smiled like he usually does, although he can't help feeling a bit happy because of his father's compliments on Kahoko.

"Do you work, Kahoko-san?" Haruka asked after a while.

"Ah, yes," Kahoko answered, looking up from the food she was staring at just a moment ago, "I'm a professional violinist."

"Oh, really?"

"And she's famous among classical music fans, otou-sama," Miyabi said, somehow promoting Kahoko.

"Doesn't that make you busy?" Haruka asked.

"Well, I'm busy when there are concerts and tours, but aside from that I'm usually free," Kahoko said, smiling.

"So what do you do when you have no concerts and tours?" Shizuma asked, joining in the conversation.

"Well, I hang out with friends, have fun, take a rest," Kahoko said, "Shortly, things people would do when they have nothing important to do."

"I see…"

"Alright, now that the general questions are done and over with, why don't we ask some other questions?" Suzuma asked teasingly, "For example… How many times have you kissed?"

Kahoko blushed at an instant, and Azuma nearly choked on his food. Then both of them looked at Suzuma in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Suzuma-niisama," Azuma said, "But are you sure that this is something that should be discussed over dinner?"

"Why not?" Suzuma asked back playfully.

"Well I couldn't answer you anyway," Azuma said.

"Aww, Azuma, have fun once in a while…" Suzuma said in half disappointment, before he turned to Kahoko, "Why don't you answer me then, Hino-san? You're not like Azuma are you? You know how to have fun, right?"

"E-Eh? Um… I, well, I d-don't know…" Kahoko stammered uncomfortably. She didn't even know what she was saying. Amused by her reaction to his question, Suzuma laughed out loud for the first time in years.

"Ah, I'm very sorry," Suzuma said, looking at his father, "I was just amused by Hino-san's reaction. It was really funny!"

"It's alright, Suzuma," Haruka said, smiling, "This house hasn't been filled with laughter for years."

"That is very true," Miyabi said, "I have a feeling that it will change, though. Kahoko-san's warmth is quite contagious, you see."

"Is that so?" Haruka said, averting his gaze towards Kahoko again, making her feel nervous but a bit happy at the same time. She was happy because Azuma's family was able to accept her…so far, that is.

After a while, what Miyabi said was proven true. Everyone in the dinner room started to laugh freely. Suzuma jokes, Miyabi teases Kahoko, Shizuma helping in the background with his remarks, Haruka looking at his children with amusement, while Azuma tried his best not to join his siblings in teasing his girlfriend – because that's what he will only do when they're all gone.

"So, Azuma-niisama, how was your birthday?" Miyabi asked, smirking, "Was it fun to have Kahoko-san by your side on your most important day of the year?"

"Ah, it was _very_ fun, Miyabi," Azuma said, chuckling, "Her birthday present was extraordinary. It was very…enjoyable."

"Hmm… I wonder what Kahoko-san gave to Azuma…" Suzuma said. He had stopped calling Kahoko with her last name sometime during the conversation.

"Since it was very pleasurable it must be something very special, don't you think, nii-sama?" Miyabi said.

Everyone suddenly laughed. Kahoko found herself lost. She didn't understand what they were talking about, thus not understanding why they were laughing either. But after she thought about what Azuma said…and found that it could be misinterpreted in a way…

'_I can't believe Azuma said things like that in front of his own family!!!!'_ she screamed in her head. But nobody minded his _joke_, and they continued laughing instead. Even the ever-so-serious Yunoki Haruka laughed. Kahoko was stunned.

"Alright…" Haruka said after he calmed down a bit, "Would you like to stay overnight, Kahoko-san? We can talk about many various things and of course…" Haruka paused while averted his gaze to Azuma. "We can talk matters about both you and Azuma. I'm sure it will be quite fun."

"Me? Stay?? Here???" Kahoko pointed at herself, "No! I can't possibly bother you by staying here!!"

Miyabi took hold of Kahoko's arm and looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Kahoko-neesama!! You can stay in the guest bedroom!! It's very nice, just like a 5 star hotel!! I want to spend more time with you!"

"Just stop calling me nee-sama!" Kahoko pleaded, "If you stop calling me nee-sama I'll stay!"

Miyabi released Kahoko's arm and leaned back on her chair, smiling in victory.

"Why not?" Suzuma laughed, "Since I'm sure both you and Azuma are serious, sooner or later, she would have to call you that."

"That's quite right," Shizuma said, "And about those 'matters about both of you', we can talk about it right here."

"Good idea, Shizuma," Haruka said, "Then why don't we start our…discussion?"

---

"Alright, Kahoko-san, you can sleep here," Miyabi said as she opened the door to a bedroom, "This is actually Hanabi-neesama's bedroom. You were supposed to be in the guest bedroom but it's in the other wing. Only otou-sama's bedroom is there. That's why you're sleeping here."

"Oh, okay," Kahoko said, "Though sleeping in the other wing is fine for me…"

"But not fine for me and Azuma-niisama," Miyabi said, "You're too far over there. Well, then, you can settle down here for the night. Azuma-niisama's room is right next door, the one on the end of the hall, and mine is on the other end. The two rooms in the middle of this one and my room are Shizuma-niisama's and Suzuma-niisama's."

"Oh, okay…" Then they entered the room together. Miyabi went to a door inside the room, opened it and went inside, bringing a beautiful satin robe out. It had sakura flowers printed on it, and it looked quite expensive.

"You can wear this to sleep," Miyabi said, "Hanabi-neesama doesn't use this since she's never here anyway. In fact, she never uses the clothes inside that closet over there, I don't know if she actually remembers that she owns them, so I guess you could use them as well. You can take this robe home if you'd like. You seem to like it."

"Ah, yes I do," Kahoko said, eyeing the robe, "But won't it matter to Hanabi-san?"

"No, she usually uses the robes she brings to New York anyway," Miyabi said, "That sister of mine, although she knows that she has a pile of clothes here she still brings back a suitcase. Unlike Azuma-niisama who brings nothing when he comes home except for his passport, wallet, and cell phone. Ah, and occasionally his laptop."

Kahoko chuckled, "Okay then, if you say so. Thanks a lot, Miyabi-chan."

"You're welcome. The bathrooms over there," Miyabi pointed at the other door in the room, "And if you need anything, you can come to me."

After that Miyabi winked and left, closing the door behind her. Kahoko approached the much-too-large king-sized bed in front of her, scanning her surroundings.

'_So this is the bedroom of the Yunoki family's first daughter…'_ she thought as she looked at the extravagant room. She went inside the bathroom, and found a luxurious one, with a big bath tub and everything. All kinds of bath foams with all types of scents can be found in one big glass cabinet next to it. Unable to see more luxury, she went out of the bath room and settled down on the bed immediately.

'_I wonder how I would cope with all this once I marry Azuma…'_ Kahoko thought while looking at the ceiling. Even the ceiling looked grand from her point of view, _'Are we going to live in this house once we're married?'_

Too busy thinking, without even realizing it she has fallen asleep…

---

_A man wearing a business suit was standing in front of her with his suitcase in hand. He had his back to her, but she can still see his flowing long indigo hair. She felt her eyes widen in recognition._

"_Azuma?"_

_He did not answer. Instead, he started walking away from her. He started at a slow pace, but as she calls his name over and over again, trying to stop him from leaving, he picks up a faster pace, as if he is running from her. She ran and caught his hand. He finally turned around to see her, but what she sees is not her Azuma's beautiful face, but…_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Kahoko screamed, waking up at an instant. She looked at the clock, still 1.30 AM. She looked around to see that she's still inside Hanabi's room, and finally felt relieved, _'Ah… It's just a nightmare…'_

After a while of calming down, she tried to go back to sleep, but she can't. One of the reasons was that she was scared of the nightmare replaying again. Another reason was, being the paranoid that she was – especially after she watches scary movies – she suddenly felt a need to go check up on Azuma. Why? Just in case he really turned into a beastly monster. It is a silly reason and she knows that Azuma would probably laugh at her, but she got up onto her feet and walked out on the room anyway. She headed towards the room next to her, and knocked on the door. The door opened a while later, revealing a tired Yunoki Azuma in his sleeping robe behind the door, looking confused.

"Kahoko? What are you doing here?"

Kahoko was really happy that Azuma didn't turn into a monster like in her dream. It was really childish of her to think that way, since it was only a nightmare. She almost punched herself in the face after realizing her childish act.

"Hello? Kahoko? Are you still there?"

Too busy being happy, Kahoko didn't realize that she had been standing in front of Azuma's door like some kind of an idiot. She snapped out of her trance and hugged him suddenly, confusing him even more.

"Alright…" Azuma was confused about Kahoko's actions. First, she knocked on his door and did nothing but staring at him and standing there. Now she hugs him like a maniac. Taking advantage of her hugging, he carried her inside his room, closed the door, and locked it.

"Now then, Kahoko," he said, sitting down on the bed with Kahoko, her arms still around him, "What's with this sudden visit?"

Kahoko looked up to his face with a smile, before burying her head in his chest, tightening her hug, "It's nothing. I just had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Azuma said, "And this nightmare is making you act like this? It's not that I don't like you hugging me, but I'm tired right now and I need sleep too you know."

"Well, I'll go back to sleep then," Kahoko said, releasing Azuma, "I was just afraid that you'll turn into a monster like you did in my dream, that's all."

"I became a…what in your dream?"

"A monster…" Kahoko said, afraid of Azuma's tone, "An ugly one…"

"Are you trying to offend me here, Kahoko?" Azuma said, looking at Kahoko with eyes full of dangerous intentions, "Am I a _monster_ to you?"

"E-Eh?? No!!!" Kahoko said, "You just turned into one in my dream!!!"

"If so, then in real life, your thoughts of me must be bad enough to turn me into a monster in your dream…" Azuma said, staring down Kahoko with a devilish gleam.

"No!! This is all a misunderstanding!!"

"What misunderstanding?" Azuma said, leaning closer to Kahoko, "From what I have heard, I turned into a monster in your dream…"

Kahoko was frightened by the dangerous look in Azuma's eyes. He kept leaning closer and closer into her until their faces are only inches apart, close enough to feel each other's breaths.

"And for that, Kahoko," Azuma continued, suddenly smirking, "You should be punished."

Without warning his lips came crashing forcefully onto hers, making her gasp out loud in surprise. After a split second or so she snapped out of her surprise and wrapped her arms around Azuma's back, kissing him back in full force. Smirking against her lips, he slid his tongue out and licked her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She obediently gave him what he wanted, and he slid his tongue inside her mouth, starting a tongue battle between the two of them. Somewhere along the kiss he had pushed her down to the bed they are sitting on, still kissing so passionately and heatedly. They were in ecstasy, the both of them; it's as if they don't know how to stop. They just broke apart slightly for air before they continued their tongue battle. After a while, they finally broke apart gasping for air, though their eyes are still glued to each other.

"Kahoko…" Azuma whispered huskily, looking at Kahoko who was under him with hungry eyes, full of need, "I want you…"

Kahoko looked back at Azuma with the same intensity, "I'm yours, Azuma…"

With that Azuma leaned back down at her and kissed her passionately while untying her sleeping robe.

---

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Azuma had only had about two hours of sleep because of Kahoko's sudden visit last night, and yet someone _dared_ to wake him up at 8 in the morning! He knew that the person knocking would most likely be his sister Miyabi, and she usually wouldn't dare to wake him up in the morning, knowing how unpleasant he usually is when someone wakes him up against his will. So he figured that something went wrong, and she needed his help. He took a glance at Kahoko's sleeping face before he got up from the bed and took the sleeping robe that he wore last night – it ended up on the other end of the room somehow. He put the robe on and checked his appearance on the mirror on the wall first before he went to greet his dear little sister.

"Yes, what is it, Miyabi?" Azuma asked, smiling.

"Onii-sama, Kahoko-san is missing!! She's not in Hanabi-neesama's room!!" Miyabi said in panic.

"Ah," Azuma said, "So that's why you came to wake me up so early in the morning. Well then, you have no need to worry."

"Eh? Why are you so calm, onii-sama?? Your girlfriend is missing, isn't she?" Miyabi scolded, looking at her brother's calm face in annoyance.

"No, she's not missing," Azuma said, and pointed to his bed, "She's there, you see, so she's not missing at all."

Miyabi peeked inside the room and saw Kahoko sleeping peacefully on Azuma's bed, only covered by a blanket. She understood immediately and smirked.

"What's with the smirk, Miyabi?" Azuma asked, although he knew that Miyabi probably had something planned inside her little head.

"I'll be back in a minute, onii-sama," Miyabi said, still smirking. She runs off to her room and comes back in less than a minute, and handed a folded piece of paper to him.

"Alright," Azuma looked at the piece of paper in confusion, "What is this?"

"Open it, onii-sama," Miyabi said expectantly. Azuma opened it and found a list of things such as a leather bag, a set of jewellery, 5 new pairs of boots and shoes, and things alike.

"I'm guessing that you want me to buy you all these as a prize for staying quiet about what we did last night?" Azuma asked, and sighed when Miyabi nodded in excitement. He shook his head, "Alright, but can't you buy these with your own money?"

"You have more money than me, onii-sama," Miyabi reasoned, "And anyway, I'm asking you for these things just in case you won't buy a thing for me anymore, since you'll have a family soon." She winked and left, but came back as if forgetting something.

"Yes, what else do you need, Miyabi?" Azuma asked, about to close the door.

"Here, I almost forgot," Miyabi said, handing him a plastic bag.

"This is…?"

"Tell Kahoko-san to take the pill so she won't get pregnant. They're next-day pills, by the way," Miyabi said, "Oh, and please, before the two of you are married, use protection. Otou-sama will not be pleased with pregnancy before marriage. There are condoms for you in there."

"How on earth did you get these things?" Azuma said, looking at his little sister in bewilderment.

"…That's not important right now," Miyabi said, smiling as if keeping a secret from her brother, "Well, I have to go now!! Bye, and have a nice rest!!"

With that, Miyabi left, leaving Azuma curious on how come she has this stack of…of _things_ she shouldn't have in possession.

---

It has been three months after Kahoko came back from her Europe tour. Since then, she had been staying in Yokohama, in her parents' house, because she will be having a time off for a while and she doesn't like spending it alone. Azuma went back to London a week after they went back to Japan. He can't just leave his work there like that and he already broke the rules by following her back to Japan. As for their relationship, during the week when Azuma was in Japan, he had been introduced to her whole family and they accepted him, as anybody would. Her mother was especially fond of him – mostly due to his stunning looks. And her father, although at first he didn't want to accept him, seeing that he's such a busy man and he thought his daughter would feel neglected, he accepted in the end - after lots of convincing to do. Her siblings, they are just teasing her.

Kahoko was just lying down on her bed, reading a book and listening to music when her phone rang. She reached out to it, knowing that it's not Azuma, since he usually wakes up around this time, but in his time zone. It's already 4 PM in Japan, but still 7 AM in London. She looked at the flashing screen of her cell phone, and saw the caller ID – Hihara Kazuki. She immediately picked it up.

"Hino Kahoko here," she said cheerfully. It has been a while since she had heard from this former senpai of hers.

"Kaho-chan!!" Hihara said on the other end, excited as usual, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, thanks," Kahoko said, "How about you, Hihara-senpai?" Even though Hihara is not her senpai anymore, she just can't get over the habit of calling him senpai.

"Eh… You still call me senpai after all these years…" Hihara said, "I'm not even your senpai anymore…"

"Eh, umm, it's a habit, Hihara-senpai…" Kahoko reasoned.

"But it's not fair…" Hihara said, "You can address Yunoki without that 'senpai' thing, why can't you address me like that too?"

"That's a completely different case. I still address Ousaki-senpai with 'senpai' and you do too, so why should you protest?" Kahoko said, before she changed the topic, "Oh, by the way, why did you call?"

"Ah, I almost forgot!!!" Hihara exclaimed over the phone, making Kahoko sweatdrop, "You see, Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun are in town…"

"Eh?? Really???" Kahoko said in surprise, "How come they didn't give me a call??"

"Maybe they were busy with themselves… They just got engaged or something…"

"Ah…" Kahoko said, "Okay, so Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun are here. Then what?"

"Tsukimori-kun is in town too…"

"Well, I know he's here…" Kahoko said. She has been keeping contact with Len ever since the London events. They have become something like close friends. "So? What's the point?"

"Well, Amou-chan is planning a reunion," Hihara said, "A reunion for the members of the concours, plus Kaji, Mio-chan, and Amou-chan."

"What about Nao-chan? She's not coming?" Kahoko asked, "And Mori-chan?"

"Ah, Nao is with me, as you…uh, know…" Hihara said, "We are dating anyway… So she's counted as my date…you see…"

Kahoko chuckled, "No need to be so embarrassed, Hihara-senpai. So then, Mori-chan will be counted as Tsuchiura-kun's date?"

"Yep!!" Hihara said, "This is going to be really fun!!! Last time you were in London, and Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun weren't in town…"

"What about Azuma?" Kahoko asked. Hihara hesitated.

"...Well, I guess he's...not coming," he said after a pause, "Right? He's not here in Japan, is he?"

"Well he's in London," Kahoko said, "So he won't be here then."

"So, do you need anyone to pick you up, Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked, "I'll do a taxi service for you!"

"No need," Kahoko chuckled again, "You can just go and pick Nao-chan up. I'll drive on my own. I have a car too, you know."

"Ah, I forgot," Hihara said, "Wait, which car are you talking about? Because I heard that you own a Ferrari in London…"

"Oh…that car," Kahoko said, sighing, "I left that in London. I'll be using my other car, the one I bought with _my _money…"

"Okay, by the way, the venue is that steakhouse by the bay, in the VIP Room," Hihara said. Kahoko knew the place, so she just muttered an 'okay', "And the party starts at 8 PM, so don't be late!! See you later, Kaho-chan!!"

"Ah, yeah, see you," Kahoko said, and with a 'click' Hihara hung up.

'_Well, I guess it's time for me to go and prepare then…'_

---

Kahoko arrived at the steakhouse at 8 PM sharp, and coincidentally, she met Len on the way to the VIP Room reserved for them.

"Ah, Len-kun, you came," Kahoko said, smiling, "Seeing how much of an anti-social you are, I thought you wouldn't be here tonight."

"If I'm such an anti-social you wouldn't be my friend," Len said, not offended at all with Kahoko calling him an anti-social – because she calls him that all the time…ever since she became his 'friend'.

"Well, I'm the _only one_ you call friend," Kahoko said, "So aren't you _still_ an anti-social?"

"Whatever you say, Kaho," Len said, shrugging casually. They had started using the first-name-basis, in a friendly way, sometime ago. Azuma knows about this, of course, and he doesn't mind at all. Len was the one who helped him stop himself from letting Kahoko slip away from his grip, anyway.

"When did you arrive?" Kahoko asked.

"A few minutes ago," Len said, "They're all inside already, I was just going to get some air for a while. Tsuchiura was annoying me."

"As always," Kahoko said, "You two should stop fighting and admit that you're the best of friends already."

"We are _not_ best friends, Kaho," Len said, "I would never be friends with that guy."

"Best friends fight all the time," Kahoko said, "You two are so alike, do you know that?"

With that, Kahoko went inside the VIP Room, but once she stepped inside and closed the door, there was a clicking sound that sounded like…a locked door?? She immediately checked the door, and voila, it's locked.

"Len-kun!!! Open the door!!!" Kahoko exclaimed, while trying to open the door. She was so panicked she didn't realize the presence of another person in the room. Before she knew it, that other person was already right behind her, his hands on both of her sides, trapping her.

"_That _unhappy to see me, Kahoko?" a familiar devilish voice whispered on her ear. Kahoko turned around to meet the golden eyes and the devilish smirk of her lover.

"W-What… Why are you here??" Kahoko said in shock. She didn't expect him to be here. "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming??"

Azuma pulled away from Kahoko, giving both of them more space. "Because…" he hesitated before continuing, "Well, because that way it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yes," Azuma said, "I have something _very special_ for you."

Kahoko was confused. As usual, her slow brain couldn't comprehend Azuma's words. She just stood there, looking around the place to see if she can find this _special_ thing, and when her focus is back, she realized that Azuma had been staring at her in an unusual way.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?" he retorted back, and Kahoko didn't know how to answer.

"W-Well… I-I… There's no reason actually…"

"Well, then if there's no reason for looking around this place, don't," Azuma said, before he muttered something inaudibly.

"What was that?" Kahoko asked, "Did you say something?"

"No, I didn't say anything," Azuma said.

"Azuma," Kahoko said, looking at Azuma straight in the eye, "You're acting weird… Are you really Azuma?"

"Of course I am, are you an idiot?" Azuma said darkly.

"E-Eh… Sorry…" Kahoko said, but before she knew it, she was cornered…again. He had her pinned against the wall successfully. "R-really, I didn't mean it..."

"Really?" Azuma said, smirking. He just figured out the perfect way of doing what he wanted to do from the beginning, "But sorry is never enough for me. You have to be punished."

"Argh… Punishment again?" Kahoko whined.

"Yes, a punishment, again," Azuma said, "But it's a bit different this time, Kahoko."

"What's the difference?" Kahoko said, "All your punishments are almost the same…"

"It's different because it will last forever," Azuma said.

"Huh?" One of Kahoko's eyebrows rose in confusion, "What does that mean?"

Azuma sighed, "Since you're such a slow person, here comes your punishment."

"Okay…" Kahoko said, closing her eyes, as if bracing for impact. But nothing happened.

Azuma smiled at her expression, shaking his head, _'Am I really that scary to her?'_ he thought while chuckling inwardly.

Then, he took a deep breath, leaned into her and whispered on her ear, "Marry me."

In a split second she opened her eyes and looked at him in disbelief. "D-D-Did you j-j-just…"

"Just what, Kahoko?" Azuma said, smiling at her reaction. He figured that her reaction after he said those two words would be amusing, but he didn't think it would be like this. Or maybe it's not _that_ amusing. Maybe he's just happy.

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"I don't repeat what I have said," Azuma said, "I've never done that before, and I'm not going to start now."

"B-B-But… W-Were you s-s-s-serious just now??"

Azuma smiled. "I'm always serious, Kahoko," he said, "So?"

"Oh my god!!!" Kahoko exclaimed in surprise, happiness, and a mixture of other feelings. She practically jumped into Azuma's arms, hugging him tightly, "Yes, I will marry you, Azuma!!"

Azuma smirked, "I knew you would."

"I know that you must be relieved inside," Kahoko teased, "No wonder you were acting weird."

Azuma looked away, trying to hide the tint of pink that was starting to appear on his cheeks, but managed to act as he usually does.

"We seem to have a few visitors," he said, looking at the door, "Come in, we're done with our little discussion anyway."

The door opened and Len was the first one to enter, looking as cold as usual, "Those people were eavesdropping. They were annoyed because they couldn't hear much, though."

He pointed at the people lying down on the ground. Azuma and Kahoko had no idea how they ended up that way, because that would only happen if they open the door from the inside.

"And _you_, were _you_ eavesdropping too?" Kahoko asked, glaring at Len.

"…I don't mess with other people's businesses," Len said, although his hesitance at answering Kahoko's question gave away the fact that he _was_ eavesdropping.

"Well, you're starting to care about other people, aren't you, Len-kun? That's a _big_ progress," Kahoko remarked sarcastically.

Amou, who was lying down on the floor with all the other eavesdroppers looked up at Kahoko's new way of addressing Len, "Whoa!! How come I didn't know about this??"

"Didn't know about what?" Kahoko asked innocently.

"Since when do you call Mr. Ice Prince 'Len-kun'?" Amou exclaimed, standing up, "Yunoki-senpai, are you actually okay with this?? What if they have something secret going on??"

"Tch, you wish," Len said coldly.

"You're getting this all wrong, Amou-san," Azuma said, his poker face intact, "Tsukimori-kun and Kahoko have become close friends after some events that happened a while ago. It's nothing big."

"It _is_ something big, Yunoki-senpai!!!" Amou exclaimed, "The Ice Prince has finally gotten himself a _friend_!! A close friend at that!! Isn't that news??"

"Yes, that's _huge_ news," Tsuchiura remarked, "An anti-social like him, having a friend… Unbelievable."

"At least what I do becomes news…" Len said, "Unlike some unpopular pianists around here."

"Hey!! Who said that I'm unpopular??" Tsuchiura said, "If I'm so unpopular, I wouldn't be doing concerts here and there and I wouldn't have a hectic schedule either!!"

"Tch, I bet both my schedule and Kaho's schedule are ten times more hectic than yours," Len said, "You're just a _local_ artist anyway."

"STOP IT!!!" Kahoko exclaimed, immediately stopping the two from fighting, "Alright, you two. Stop bickering. And what's with bringing my schedule into this anyway??"

Kahoko continued _lecturing_ the two guys, while the others watched in awe.

"Isn't she amazing?" Kaji said in admiration.

"Yes, she is," Azuma said, smiling although he had a dark aura all around him, "Unfortunately you can't have her, Kaji-kun."

"I know that already," Kaji said, "I've known that from a long time ago. I'll never be able to have her as my lover. Being able to be her friend and support her through hard times is already good enough for me."

"That's very unselfish of you, Kaji-kun," Azuma said, smiling his usual 10-million-dollar smile.

"But I've found a match for me," Kaji said, "A normal, reachable human being, unlike Hino who is like a goddess to me."

"Oh? Congratulations, then," Azuma said, _'Why on earth is he telling all this to me?'_

"Well, if you would like to know," Kaji said, "That woman's name is Yunoki Miyabi. I thought you might know her."

Azuma turned to him at an instant. "Yunoki _who_?"

"Miyabi-chan," Kaji said, as if he can't feel the dark aura coming off from his girlfriend's older brother, "She's a wonderful girl, isn't she?"

"Of course she is," Azuma said, "But it makes me wonder… If she's so wonderful, where did you get the idea that you can have her?"

"Ah, well…" Kaji said, "I've met Hanabi-san, she gave me her consent."

"Hanabi-neesama and Miyabi barely even interacts," Azuma said, "If you want Miyabi, you'll have to get through me first."

As if sensing another fight, Kahoko came by.

"What's going on?" Kahoko asked, "Even though you're both smiling _outside_, I know that you are not smiling _inside_."

"There's nothing wrong, Kahoko," Azuma said, smiling, "Everything is absolutely fine. Kaji-kun just told me that he is dating Miyabi. That's all."

"Eh?? Really???" Kahoko said in surprise, "Since when???"

"We've been together for the past few months," Kaji said, smiling.

"Whoa, really?? Congratulations!!" Kahoko said.

"I'm honored to receive congratulations from you, Hino-san," Kaji said, "Please bless our relationship."

"Of course!!" Kahoko said, before she looked at Azuma, "Why are you so against it?"

"Who said that I was against it?" Azuma questioned back.

"Don't you think it's pretty obvious?" Kahoko said, sighing, "I know that you and Miyabi-chan are really close and that you and Kaji-kun are like…yeah, you know what I mean, but if she's happy, let it be.

"And she wouldn't have to suffer since your family will definitely accept Kaji-kun," Kahoko said, "With his wealth and everything…"

"Well, my family would probably say that Miyabi has better eyes than I do," Azuma said.

"What? Are you trying to insult me??" Kahoko retorted, glaring at Azuma.

"No, of course not," Azuma said, and turned to Kaji, "As long as my sister is happy, you're allowed to be with her. But if I see her crying, you know what will happen."

---

_**chocolateicecream301's Notes**_

YEAH!!!!!!!! I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!! *jumps up to the air*

GOD it took me almost THREE MONTHS to finish this chapter alone. This chapter here was supposed to be a birthday present for C_V, and it's late. VERY LATE. Her birthday was _months_ ago, and I'm sorry for that. Writer's block is a b***h. To top that off, none of the new Azuma x Kahoko fics are decent enough to inspire me. (I'm not insulting the authors or anything, but I'm simply complaining about the lack of decent Azuma x Kahoko fics around here!!!! Seriously, what happened to all the great Azuma x Kahoko writers here in FF??) And a newfound (not really new now, but it was new a few months ago) addiction to yaoi fics doesn't help either -___- Don't get me wrong, I still _dislike_ yaoi, but this pairing is an exception. If someone's going to complain because they know what pairing it is… Well, I only read them when I'm bored now!! Don't kill me!! :P I'm sorry for C_V who has to listen to me ramble about this pairing, so I'm sorry about that too… It's like a cake with sugar coating :P Late birthday present, and unending rambles about a disgusting pairing. SORRY!!!!

That Miyabi x Kaji thing was just a spur in the moment or whatever you call it. I put that in right at the last moment, since I didn't know how to end the chapter... ^_^" Hihara and Nao too. I really had no idea who to pair Hihara with, so Nao just popped out. Maybe Mio would have been a better choice...but I think Hihara needs someone to control him due to his tendencies to be too excited and Nao matched this criteria. She seems to be a strict one :P As for Mori and Tsuchi... They're both pianists. That's the only reason why I paired them. =.=" If you're asking who Len will end up with... Well, I don't really know. Definitely not Mio. Maybe he'll end up with Amou... *snicker* That would be _FABULOUS_. Len x Amou. Wonder how they'll turn out...

And yes, that's right!!! I had to ask for help on one scene here. It was the "Dinner with the Yunoki family" scene. Though I practically edited it all – you can barely see the one you actually made. Thank you anyway, it really helped me A LOT. I was having so much trouble in that part because I didn't know what to write T_T Well, you know who you are, and you know that I'm grateful to you!! Thanks :D

Hmm… What else should I say? Oh, that's right. My LJ account (priscilia301 . livejournal . com) is now officially where I will rant about my fics lol. So basically if you want to keep tags on how I'm doing with my fics, that's where you go. Or just talk to me in my MSN. Haha :P

Well, thank you for reading!! Please review!!!

**P.S.**

**If I get enough reviews, I'll give you an epilogue!!!**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**

La Corda D'Oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Kure Yuki and KOEI, as we all know. ^_^

---

**Salut d'Amour**

A La Corda D'Oro FanFiction

By: White Melancholy (formerly chocolateicecream301)

EPILOGUE

A month later…

"Kaho-chan!!!" Mio opened the door to Kahoko's changing room, with her usual excited eyes, "It's almost time!! You only have 30 minutes or so now!!"

"Eh?? Seriously??" Kahoko – who is currently being 'prettied up' by some makeup artists and hairstylist hired by the Yunoki females – said in surprise.

"Of course I'm serious!!" Mio said, chuckling, "I'm not the type of person that makes pranks about these things…and especially not to the bride!! You have enough to be nervous about, right? Even I'm nervous – although I'm just one of your bridesmaids…"

"Obviously," Kahoko said, "I'm already scared of tripping on that glamorously long dress and its long train!! And my hair!! It's so _uncomfortable_!!!"

"Kahoko-sama…" one of the makeup artists said. She had been trying to put lipstick on her – but unable to do so since she kept on talking.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Kahoko apologized to the makeup artist and shut her mouth immediately.

After the lipstick was put on her, her makeup was finally done. She just had to wait for the hairstylist to finish with her hair, and then they'll put on her dress – her highly uncomfortable long dress with an impossibly long train – or at least that's how she described it to her friends. Even Mio, who is still in the room, didn't know how it looks like. In a while, the hairstylist finally stuck the final hairpin, then murmuring a 'done' to Kahoko. Kahoko sighed heavily, making Mio chuckle. The people hired to pretty her up was also a bit amused of her actions, but they didn't dare to laugh at her, and went away to fetch the dressmaker and her fashionable assistants instead.

They came in with a white dress, a long one indeed, but Mio couldn't observe the details before Kahoko put it on. Once she did, she realized that this dress really is a glamorous one. It must have cost a fortune to get that made. It was a strapless, A-line corset back gown with sweetheart neckline. It had an asymmetrical bodice with rich scalloped lace. Rhapsody taffeta wraps across the body with a fluted fall decorated with a nice flower – one made out of the same fabric – on the side hip. The very thing that made the dress special is the cascading waterfall of the scalloped lace and pleated taffeta tiers at the side, which fell over gently into the chapel train. The dressmaker looked pleased with how it looked on Kahoko, and sent her assistants to do something.

Soon enough, the dressmaker's assistants came back with a set of jewelries – a white tiara, a necklace, and a pair of dangly earrings. They all had diamonds attached to them, and Mio could only wonder whether they are real or not. Kahoko just stood still while they put the necklace and earrings on her, and while they stuck the tiara in her pulled up red hair. Then they led her to a full-length mirror to make her look at her reflection. She looked at the Kahoko on the mirror in wonder. After a minute or two of staring, she still couldn't believe that it was her own reflections she was seeing. It was too beautiful to be her.

"Five minutes!!" Mio said out loud, looking at the silver watch she wore.

"Five minutes??" Kahoko said, turning to look at Mio in disbelief. Mio nodded, unable to say a thing, stunned by how beautiful Kahoko looked. Once she recovered, she immediately exclaimed in glee.

"Oh my god!! Kaho-chan you look so beautiful!!!!" She tried her best not to go and hug her friend, since it would ruin her beautifully made up dress. "And you look ready to go out there."

"Not quite yet," the dressmaker said, "Stay still."

Kahoko stayed still, and the dressmaker attached her transparent veil to the tiara. After that, she backed away.

"Now you're ready," she said, smiling, obviously pleased.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Mio opened the door and looked back at Kahoko.

"Your father is here to escort you," Mio said, "I'll be going then!! I _do _have to go in first with the others…"

"See you later, then, Mio," Kahoko said, looking at Mio before she disappeared, and her father came in, replacing her.

"Are you ready, Kaho?" her father asked. Kahoko nodded in response.

"Yes, otou-san."

Then her father held her hand out and led her to the entrance of the church. At first Kahoko thought their wedding would be done in a traditional Japanese way, but they thought it was too complicated and arranged for a normal Christian wedding despite the fact that they weren't even Christians. The bridesmaids were already lined up in front of the entrance when she arrived. They smiled and winked at her before they walked forward slowly, following the rhythm of the song played by none other than Shimizu Keiichi. Kahoko recognized the song as the one he played for her in a church when they had a summer camp years ago – the first movement, Prelude, of Bach's Suite for Violoncello Solo No. 1. She smiled at the memory. It was a very nice piece, but then it stopped and the song changed into another one of Bach's pieces, Air on the G String. It was played by the string ensemble she managed to gather with Len and Shimizu's help. From the look on her father's face, she knew that it was time.

'_God, I pray to you… Please do not let me fall…'_ Kahoko pleaded in her mind, walking down the aisle in a practiced way towards the handsome being that is going to be her husband soon. The audience stood up at the sight of her. Some were smiling, some had jealous expressions, probably because they were harboring feelings for her husband-to-be. Before she knew it, she was already in front of the altar. She took a glance towards her mother, and saw her watery eyes. She would probably be crying soon. Then she looked at her father. He gave her that smile, one that contains both happiness and sadness. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek before he let go of her hand, handing her over to Azuma.

The moment Kahoko entered the room, Azuma was stunned. He has never seen her in her wedding dress, since his sisters were the ones designing their clothes for today, and they didn't want him to see the design for her dress. The dress made her look like a goddess – now he knows why Kaji kept on labeling her that – and she will soon belong to him fully. In no time, she had reached him, and as he held out his hand for her to take, he saw her blushing madly under that transparent veil. He smirked inwardly. When she took his hand, he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"You look like a goddess, Kahoko," he said, and her face got even redder than it usually is. He smiled in amusement at his success, before he led her up to the altar. The reverend talked for a while for everybody to hear, but they both ignored him, lost in their own thoughts, and before they know it, it was time for them to exchange their vows.

"Do you, Yunoki Azuma, take this woman, Hino Kahoko, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward – for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Azuma said, smiling at Kahoko, seeing her blush yet again under her veil.

"Do you, Hino Kahoko, take this man, Yunoki Azuma, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward – for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do," Kahoko said. She sighed inwardly, relieved. She was so nervous that she would have been stuttering if she doesn't get a hang of it. But it's not over yet. There's still another line she had to say – and she _must not_ stutter.

Soon enough, a little girl wearing a plain white dress went forward, carrying a dark purple pillow with two rings made out of white gold on top of it. She walked over to the reverend, stopping in front of him.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Yunoki Azuma-san and Hino Kahoko-san have made to one another," the reverend said, "Bless these rings, so that they who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace; living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

Then the little girl walked over to the reverend's side. The reverend turned and took one of the rings from the pillow, giving it to Azuma with a nod. Azuma looked at him, taking the ring and looked back to Kahoko.

"Hino Kahoko, I offer you this ring as a symbol of our vows. With all that I am and all that I have, I promise you faith, patience, and love for the rest of my life," Azuma said while slipping the ring to Kahoko's left ring finger. Then the reverend took the other ring and gave it to Kahoko, smiling to her. Kahoko took the ring nervously, giving a nervous smile back to the reverend before looking at Azuma.

"Yunoki Azuma, I offer you this ring as a symbol of our vows. With all that I am and all that I have, I promise you faith, patience, and love for the rest of my life," Kahoko said, slipping the ring to Azuma's left ring finger as well. Azuma could very well see that she was blushing for the umpteenth time today.

The reverend smiled at the couple, before continuing his words.

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I pronounce you husband and wife," he said, and looked at Azuma, "You may now kiss the bride."

Azuma went about a step forward so that he's only inches in front of Kahoko. He lifted her veil, revealing her blushing face, and smiled at her.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Azuma whispered, just loud enough for Kahoko to hear, although his voice didn't have the mocking edge it usually has.

"N-Nothing…" she answered, red-faced, "I-It's just a bit embarrassing to kiss in public, d-don't you think?"

"It's not like we haven't done it before," Azuma retorted, tilting her chin upwards so that she would face him, "Just ignore all those people, and you'll be just _fine_."

He smiled at her once before kissing her fully on the lips. At first, Kahoko was nervous – _really_ nervous, and embarrassed at the same time. But after she felt his lips against hers, she didn't care anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he placed his free hand on her waist. The audience seemed to be happy about this public display of affection, and they gave a loud applause to the couple. Before she knew it, the kiss was over, and they were facing the clapping audience.

She looked at all the people in front of her. Her mother was crying in happiness, her father _trying_ to calm her down, and her new father-in-law simply clapping, all the while gazing at his son with a smile on his face. Next to them were her siblings and siblings-in-law with their companions, clapping for her and Azuma. Last but not least, she looked at her best friends, clapping while either grinning or smiling at her. Hihara was _whistling_, embarrassingly, and it made Kahoko chuckle out loud. Soon enough, she started to cry in happiness, but she didn't realize it until she touched her damp cheeks.

"Oh, God, am I crying?" Kahoko whispered to no one in particular. Azuma heard it loud and clear, though.

"You seem to be," he answered in the same hushed tone, "What's this? You didn't even realize that you were crying?"

Kahoko looked up at Azuma's smiling face, pouting, "Hey, don't go mocking me in public just because I'm your wife now…"

"I wouldn't want to spend too much time on this," Azuma said, "Anyway, we _still_ have to go down the aisle again… As long as we're up here, they're not leaving."

"Well… That's tru-eek!!! What on earth are you trying to do???" Kahoko shrieked in surprise when Azuma suddenly lifted her up, carrying her down the aisle in bridal style, of course.

"Carrying you, obviously," Azuma said, the audience's clapping becoming even louder after seeing him carry his bride. He carried her all the way to the entrance of the church. People started gathering up around them. Seems like it's time for the bouquet throwing.

"Who should I throw this to?" Kahoko asked, looking at the flock of people in front of her.

"Just throw it somewhere and get it over with," Azuma responded quietly. Kahoko took his idea into consideration before she saw Mio standing in between the crowd. She grinned before throwing it in her general direction, wishing that she caught it. She had always been the romantic one between them all, so she would be extremely happy. Kahoko threw the bouquet with enough strength to let it reach her light-haired friend.

She caught it.

And she squealed in joy when she did.

---

The couple's honeymoon was in the exotic island called Bali. And they are staying in an overly luxurious villa rented – if not owned – by the Yunoki family. They got to use a private jet – yes, a _private jet_ – as a ride. They got a very private villa near the beach. A very clean beach to add to that, unlike some other crowded ones with crowds of people. They'll stay there for a little more than a week, since they can't afford to waste more time. They are both busy people.

But then, it was all very...

Private.

Yes, that's the word for it. Private jet, private villa, private beach…

Well, private is a good term to describe the Yunoki family, anyway. It wasn't a big surprise.

"Too much thinking will make you age faster."

Kahoko turned around to the sight of her beautiful husband leaning against the doorframe with a rare smile on his face – it was one he reserved for her, she realized. Of course, she smiled back to him and got up.

"If too much thinking makes people age faster, you should probably be sixty by now," Kahoko retorted when she was close enough to him. Azuma just chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. They stayed like that for a while, gazing into each other's eyes, before suddenly Azuma tightened his embrace, pressing Kahoko closer to his body. Kahoko settled her over his neck while she looked up at him.

"You have that predatory look on your face."

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Azuma said seductively, smirking.

"You're not actually expecting me to say it, are you?"

"You're free to do so," Azuma said lightly, "But if you don't want to, you can skip to the fun part."

Kahoko shook her head, "I can't believe you."

"And I have no idea what you're talking about," Azuma said, "I don't understand it at all."

"I know you do! Stop playing with me!" Kahoko said playfully. Azuma chuckled.

"Let's stop talking now, okay?" Azuma said, before he leaned down to place a kiss on Kahoko's lips. While kissing – or making out – he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around him. When they reached the bedroom, he placed her on the giant bed, pulling away to look at her face.

"What's with the thoughtful look?" Kahoko asked, smiling beautifully like always.

Azuma hesitated before answering, "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

"Why not?" Kahoko said, chuckling, "And too much thinking will make you age faster."

Azuma started to laugh.

"Now why are you laughing??"

"Going on a real honeymoon trip really is more fun than a fake one…"

---

They had come back to Japan after the honeymoon, surprising their – mostly Kahoko's – parents about their decision of moving to England. Of course the Yunokis were not surprised because that is where Azuma works, but Kahoko's parents didn't know that.

Kahoko was fine with the idea, because no matter where she stays permanently, she would be travelling around anyway. Her parents though…

"Kaho-chan, are you sure?" says her mother.

"Can't you think about this a little longer?" says her father, "I mean, haven't you thought about the living costs and everything?"

"Otou-san, you seem to be forgetting who I am married to," Kahoko said in response to her father's excessive worrying, "Money wouldn't be a problem, I assure you."

"Wouldn't you be lonely? Your friends are all here in Japan," her mother said, "And the language! Can you speak English well?"

"Okaa-san…are you underestimating me??" Kahoko said, "Of course I can speak English!! How do you think I survived all those tours??"

"As for loneliness, Alana would be there," she continued, "She's moving along with us. She'll be staying in Azuma's old apartment while we'll get a house."

"That's good then," her mother said, "At least you'll have someone to go out with when your husband is away. You can't just stay at home all the time."

"I won't," Kahoko said, "If I do that my silver Ferrari won't be put to use."

Her siblings, who had been in the room listening to their bickering, suddenly stood up with their eyes widened.

"YOU HAVE A FERRARI????"

---

They had been married for three years now. It certainly didn't feel like it. She was once again standing outside, like in their honeymoon, just this time she wasn't looking at the waves crashing onto the sand, but at the small fountain surrounded by flowers in their backyard. Or back _garden_ as she put it, because there are so many flowers there. Considering her husband's liking for flowers and the fact that he practically grew up _with_ flowers, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

As long as she doesn't have to take care of all those flowers, she doesn't care how many there are.

She had been having less and less quiet time lately, since her job is keeping her busy and her little pretty one-year-old daughter needs to be taken care of as well.

Yes, they have a daughter now. Her name is Hikari. Light.

She didn't know why she named her that, but it sounded pretty anyway. Yunoki Hikari. She chuckled to herself when she noticed that the name actually rhymes.

"You should tell me if you're going crazy. I don't want a crazy woman for a wife."

Kahoko turned around to glare at her husband slightly, "Do you like interrupting my thoughts?"

"It's one of my hobbies," Azuma said, smirking, "And don't stay out there too long, you'll catch a cold."

"That's so considerate of you," Kahoko said sarcastically, "I'm not that stupid, you know."

"All these years and you're still such an _idiot_," Azuma said, while walking over to his beloved wife. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and buried his head in her long red locks.

"Ne, Azuma…"

"Hmm?"

"Our life is really interesting, don't you think?"

Azuma looked up to see her thoughtful face facing him. "What's with that question?"

"I don't know…" Kahoko said, "I just suddenly thought about our, well, life. Since we met, until you left, until you came back that day on my birthday just to go back a few days later…"

"Well, there was no 'us' until that birthday of yours," Azuma said, "Before that you were too busy fiddling with your violin. _And_ taking in the fact that your dear Len left you to mess with your instrument alone."

"Don't bring that up, you're ruining the mood," Kahoko said lightly, "Well, anyway. For some reason there was so much drama in our lives."

"It was _supposed_ to be like that, don't complain."

"I'm not complaining."

They stayed silent for a while, taking in the atmosphere.

"Azuma…" Kahoko said, looking up.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"Do you love me?"

"You know the answer to that," Azuma said tenderly, smiling at her with a smile that is very precious to her.

Kahoko smiled.

"Fair enough," she said, before she leaned up to kiss him.

---

**Author's Notes**

Yayy, the epilogue's done!! I dedicate this to all my readers who are reading this right now :D Seeing that so many of you wanted to see the epilogue, I can't help but succumb to your desires (what's with my language =.=) and write…I mean continue it. Also, I thought I'd take a break from the sad and depressing After A Dream and write something a bit sappy and cheesy and romantic and corny… Well, you get it.

Anyways. Thank you for your support throughout the making of Serenade and Salut d'Amour. Even though it has been months since I posted the last chapter, I still got reviews lol :P I'm happy about that. So I'd like to use this opportunity to thank you all personally!!

My first 'thank you' goes to _**Crimson_Valentine**_ for helping me make the outline for this fic when I had absolutely no idea what to write. So, thank you so much for the help, C_V!! You know how much I love you!! Lol XP

Then the second goes to _**Neon-Fantasy**_ who had supported me as well, in a lot of ways. I just want to thank you, in case you're reading this :P Looking back at the A/N I found out that I started making this fic about a year ago when I just recently got into J-Rock (and the GazettE, for that matter – I was a really huge fan of Uruha's at that time. Still is, but I'm loving Aoi more nowadays…) because of her. And the RPs!! Neon, your awesome 'Azuma' really helped me out during the process of writing!! And I'm still hoping for PP to continue. I almost gave up on waiting for the next update, but well, good authors are busy haha :P

Then the third goes to all my reviewers from the start of the fic until the end:

_**- sagittariusleo**_

_**- darkweb47**_

_**- Annalisemarie99**_

_**- 143etou-kiriyaO4i7**_

_**- naomiyuraki08**_

_**- Twilight Cherry**_

_**- Amoniyoni**_

_**- gorgeousgossipgirl**_

_**- Ayame**_

_**- crossmix**_

_**- CrimsonXue**_

_**- White_Kirin**_

_**- maripas**_

_**- chelley-chan luvs strawberries**_

_**- nisch**_

_**- Tenisu no Ouji-sama**_

_**- Hand Over the Bishies**_

_**- Blanco**_

_**- HakuRiu**_

_**- Hakuryuu no Miko**_

_**- shinpiteki na mirai**_

_**- Tsukigaki Hanabi**_

_**- Riuson**_

_**- Gekkabijin**_

_**- Kirida**_

_**- yUmEn0NakA**_

_**- vlakimir**_

_**- acw**_

_**- ipple**_

_**- shirnyl d**_

_**- animchan**_

_**- Maria**_

_**- Lolita-mist**_

_**- Sailor Panda**_

_**- Lyndel**_

I dedicate this to all of you :D I didn't realize how many reviewers I got until I list them one by one lol. I was desperate for reviews at one point – so desperate that I considered logging in anonymously and give a review to myself XD

Thank you very much, and with this, I declare Salut d'Amour officially _FINISHED_!!!!

_**With a LOT of love,**_

_White Melancholy / chocolateicecream301_


End file.
